Yu-gi-oh! ( Amor mas aya del tiempo)
by SamLostinparadise
Summary: Yugi, tras la muerte de Anzu se va a vivir a USA con su hija Tabitha. la chica es la reencarnación de Anzu, su propia madre, después Tabitha se enamora de Tanner, el cual es la reencarnación del faraón. Pero su amor esta maldito. NO YAOI...Tanner(Yami)/Tabitha(Anzu)...Joey/Mai...
1. un nuevo comienzo

_**Yu-gi-oh!**_

_**La nueva oportunidad**_

_**Personajes:**_

_Tanner: Reencarnación de Atem (Yami)._

_Tabitha: Reencarnación de Anzu Mazaki, e hija biológica de esta( padre desconocido), y hija adoptiva de Yugi Muto y Rebeca Hawckins._

_Joey: Essss... la versión gringa paralelo de Jonuchi.( lo mismo va para Mai, Serenity, Tristan y Duke)_

_Yugi Muto: Después de que su amiga Anzu Mazaki Muere en el parto de Tabitha, Yugi se Hace cargo de esta, y se va a vivir a Estados Unidos, y se casa con Rebeca, y tienen un hijo llamado Risse, el cual dicen que es el mellizo de Tabitha._

_Cail: Novio de Tabitha, y hijo de Seto Kaiba._

_Risse: Es el hermano "mellizo" de Tabitha ,el esta estudiando en Alemania ,es un payaso play-boy, pero cuando se trata de su hermana, demuestra su otra faceta._

_Bueno al fic o no terminare nunca ( después conocerán al resto)_

_No soy dueña de yu-gi-oh o de sus personajes, o seria millonaria (como kaiba)y no estaría escribiendo este fic, el cual es lo único que me pertenece. My inmortal de evanescence tampoco me pertenece, pero escúchenlo cuando estén leyendo la primera parte. _

_Cualquier nombre que no sean de la serie original, son solo una mera coincidencia_

_**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo.**_

_Era una noche fría, y en la estación del metro se encontraba una joven madre junto a su pequeña hija de unos 7 años de edad._

_- Mama ya me quiero ir - decía la pequeña quien se colgaba del brazo de su madre mientras veía pasar un tren a toda velocidad._

_- Si hija - decía la madre volteando a ver el tren que acababa de pasar y dándose cuenta que dos jóvenes estaban tras ellas con miradas sospechosas._

_Los jóvenes observaron a la mujer y se despidieron con un saludo de mano, uno de ellos se marcho al ver que se acercaba un tren y bajo las escaleras de la estación._

_- Mira ahí viene el tren - le dijo la mujer a su hija tomándola de la mano, pero vio con recelo como el hombre que se quedo se acercaba, de pronto el hombre saco una pistola y por detrás apareció el otro quien fingió irse._

_- Tabitha quédate detrás__ de mi - ordeno la mujer._

_- Dame la cartera perra - la insultaba el hombre apuntándole con la pistola mientras el otro también la intimidaba observando que no viniere nadie._

_- Mami - decía la niña llorando tras su madre, mientras esta miraba fijamente y temblando de los nervios a causa de los ladrones, esta le entrego la cartera _, _pero al ladrón no le gusto su mirada y le disparo. Justo en el pecho haciéndola caer delante de su hija quien se llevo las manos a la boca y mostraba unos grandes ojos calipso llorosos, dejando escapar un frágil y doloroso susurro - mami._

_ I'm so tired of being here _

_ Suppressed by all my childish fears _

_ And if you have to leave _

_ I wish that you would just leave _

_ Cause your presence still lingers here _

_ And it won't leave me alone _

_ These wounds won't seem to heal _

_ This pain is just too real _

_ There's just too much that time can not erase _

_ When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_ When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_Un hombre subía las gradas de la estación y observaba la escena llena de policías. El hombre era el jefe de policía de la zona de pronto escucho que lo llamaban._

_- No hay señales de los delincuentes jefe - se le acerco un hombre alto y con el cabello rubio muy claro, de piel trigueña, era el policía mas joven de la división._

_- Sigan buscando Grand - dijo el jefe._

_- Si comandante Muto._

_ And I held your hand through all of these years _

_ But you still have all of me ._

_ You used to captivate me by your resonating light _

_ Now I'm bound by the life you left behind _

_ Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams _

_De pronto uno de los policías que sostenía una frazada, la abrió y dejo salir a una pequeña rubia corriendo._

_ Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me _

_ These wounds won't seem to heal _

_ This pain is just too real _

_ There's just too much that time can not erase _

_ When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_ When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears _

_ And I held your hand through all of these years _

_ But you still have all of me _

_- Papi - gritaba llorando y corriendo hacia los brazos de su padre, el hombre abrazo a su hija y la cargo en sus brazos, dio una ultima mirada de dolor al cuerpo de su esposa que llacia en el piso cubierto por una manta blanca, se dio la vuelta y salio de la estación del tren llevando en sus brazos a su hija, ambos bajaron las gradas._

_ I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_ But though you're still with me _

_ I've been alone all along _

_ When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_ When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears _

_ I held your hand through all of these years _

_ But you still have all of me_

_10 años después..._

_En la ciudad de Los Ángeles, california, se encuentran un sin fin de edificios, era una mañana de junio y el sol brillaba, en un departamento se encontraba un joven bebiendo una cerveza y fumando un cigarrillo, el joven observaba el cielo, estaba despejado solo con unas cuantas nubes, el estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, el joven pego un brinco al escuchar el sonido del teléfono, pronto se paro de la azotea del edificio y entro a su habitación por la ventana, se arrojo a su cama y contesto el teléfono._

_- Hola si, si? si esss queeeee...estoy atascado en el trafico... que como crees que lo olvidaría ...si 15 minutos - El joven colgó el teléfono y se apresuro a ponerse un chaleco negro, llevo sus cigarrillos y salio del apartamento._

_En una lapida, en un cementerio de Los Ángeles, una pequeña niña de ojos color violeta y de cabello largo y negro cuyas puntas tenían un extraño color ocre, colocaba un hermoso ramo de flores con un lazo color blanco, justo encima de la lapida._

_De pronto la chica volteo al frente y sus hermosos ojos se abrieron al ver a alguien que se acercaba._

_- Hermano - grito y corrió a saludar al joven que se acercaba._

_- Hola Lily - dijo el joven quien abrazo a su hermana, y volteo a ver a su madre, y a su padre quien se encontraba en la esquina opuesta ( sus padres están divorciados)._

_-Como siempre tarde no Tanner - le dijo con enojo su padre._

_- Si debe ser de familia - respondió el chico enfadado._

_- Si llego tarde a algunos compromisos es porque a diferencia de ti yo estoy muy ocupado con la empresa en cambio tu eres un..._

_- Ya basta Amnom - dijo la mujer - Tanner esta aquí y es lo importante._

_- Si mama._

_- Hijo estaba muy preocupada por ti._

_- Enserio mama no tienes por que preocuparte - decía el muchacho mirando a su madre._

_- Ya esta bien lo importante es que estas aquí - decía la mujer mientras miraban hacia la tumba - A Mina le gustaría que todos estemos felices y le recordemos cada año - decía la mujer secándose unas lagrimas._

_Una hora después..._

_En un restaurante familiar se encontraban las mismas personas que hasta hace una hora estaban en el cementerio._

_- Y dime Lily es verdad que tienes une beca en la escuela de canto._

_- Si hermano mi maestro dijo que tenia talento._

_- Oh querida eso es muy bueno - decía la mujer sonriendole a su hija - no lo crees así Amnom._

_- Si, si es solo un pasatiempo, no planearas dedicarte a eso cierto? - decía el hombre severamente a su pequeña hija._

_- Por favor ella es buena en eso déjala hacer lo que quiera - decía molesto el joven._

_- Y es que acaso planea comer de eso - decía levantando la voz._

_- Al menos..._

_- Ya hermano no importa._

_- Si Lily como siempre NO LE IMPORTA - decía furioso el chico quien se levanto de la silla, tomo su saco y se disponía a marcharse - nos vemos - dijo secamente._

_- Tanner regresa aquí ahora mismo._

_Tanner ignoro la amenaza del hombre y salio rápidamente del restaurante._


	2. Un pequeño percanse

_ No soy dueña de yu-gi-oh o de sus personajes, o seria millonaria (como kaiba)y no estaría escribiendo este fic, el cual es lo único que me pertenece._

_Cualquier nombre que no sean de la serie original son solo una mera coincidencia._

_**Capitulo 2: Un pequeño percance.**_

_Un chico conducía muy rápido esquivando a los demás autos de la ciudad._

_- " Mierda llegare tarde" - pensaba mientras seguía esquivando, estaba por llegar a su destino, la secundaria._

_En una secundaria de Los Ángeles se encontraban un sin numero de estudiantes, algunos esperando a que dieran inicio sus clases, otros simplemente perdiendo el tiempo como cierto rubio de ojos color miel quien estaba recostado en el pasto observando el cielo._

_En medio de la paz que sentía al observar el cielo azul observo una sombra parase justo frente a el._

_- Tanner creí que no vendrías hoy - dijo el rubio un poco sorprendido, a su amigo._

_- Si y yo creí que tu primera clase había compensado hace media hora._

_- Oh vamos es solo una clase._

_- Has dicho lo mismo todo el año sabes que es la ultima semana de clases no... Bueno yo creo que aun llego a tiempo a mi ultima clase así que nos vemos Joey._

_- Adiós te veo en la mecánica - le grito a su amigo que se alejaba._

_- De acuerdo - la dijo Tanner levantando una mano._

_En el salón donde se impartía una de las materias comunes en la secundaria, se encontraban los jóvenes a punto de comenzar la clase, de hecho el maestro comenzaba a hablar, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que algunos se sorprendieran._

_- Joven es de mala educación llegar tarde y para colmo hacerlo como usted lo acaba de hacer - pronuncio el maestro algo irritado._

_- Lo siento - pronuncio secamente y se encamino a su asiento seguido por la mirada de sus compañeros._

_- Y bien que opinan del porque de la existencia de los hombres y del mundo según las creencias de la época - decía el maestro en su aburrida clase de Historia._

_Nadie se dignaba a responder de hecho Tanner ya estaba medio dormido cuando de pronto..._

_- Yo opino que cada quien tiene un propósito para estar en este mundo por muy pequeño que sea este es importante - decía una joven de piel blanca, de risos rubios hasta la cintura, y unos increíbles ojos color calipso._

_Tanner la observaba y pensaba - "seguramente esa chica es la única despierta y que esta poniéndole atención"._

_La clase por fin finalizo y todos se marcharon._

_- Como estuvo la clase Tanner._

_- Aburrida como siempre, de hecho creo que hoy rompió un nuevo récord de la clase mas aburrida, estaba durmiendo muy flasidamente._

_- Bueno de hecho tu siempre te duermes en clases - hablaba el rubio a su mejor amigo quien se encontraba ajustando algo en el cofre de un auto._

_Tanner tenia unos meses de trabajar como mecánico no muy lejos de su casa, le encantaba, los autos eran su pasión, y se sentía conforme con el trabajo que tenia a pesar de que su padre podía darle todo lo que el quería, pues el dinero le sobraba, a Tanner no le gustaba depender de nadie mucho menos de su padre, no quería deberle nada de lo contrario el pensaba que Amnom se aprovecharía de ello._

_Tanner ajustaba el cable del embrague mientras Joey seguía hablando pero Tanner se dio cuenta de que le faltaba una llave, por lo que Joey era totalmente ignorado._

_- "Donde, debería estar aquí" - pensaba mientras movía unas cuantas herramientas, de pronto perdió el equilibrio._

_- Oye me estas poniendo atención - decía Joey, mientras tenia en su mano la llave que Tanner estaba buscando, cuando de repente le pego una patada en el trasero a Tanner, por lo que inevitablemente este quedo enterrado en el cofre del auto pataleando._

_Tanner se enderezo rápidamente y se le abalanzo a Joey._

_- Que mierda te pasa - decía sosteniendo a Joey por el cuello de la camisa con la mano derecha y con la otra hecha puño frente a la cara de Joey._

_- Oye viejo cálmate si - decía zafándose de Tanner - mira te decía que deberías presentarme a una de tus chicas, con toda esa basura de las carreras, puedes llevarte al departamento a cualquier chica._

_- No es basura se llama drifthing, y no son tantas solo son mmmmm... bueno ese no es el punto, el punto es que solo son por interés - decía mientras ambos subían al jeep de Tanner - deberías aprender a hacerlo y así dejas de darme lata._

_- Oh vamos crees que necesito eso, basta con mi encanto amigo - decía Joey haciendo poses chistosas._

_- Oh si como digas Joey - decía con sarcasmo.¬¬_

_- Y que salgamos esta noche siiiii, solo sera un trago - Tanner miro a su amigo con cara de incrédulo. cuando de repente freno bruscamente._

_- Dime cuando fue la ultima vez que fue solo un trago, ni siquiera hubo una primera._

_En una casa en la zona norte de Los Ángeles se encontraban dos chicas en la habitación de una de estas._

_- Y bien quieres venir conmigo y con mi amiga, sera divertido._

_- Dudo mucho que mi padre me deje ir Mai._

_- Vamos cuando entenderás que ya tienes 17 años Tabitha, ya no puedes seguir poniendo esa vieja excusa._

_- Tal vez, pero para ti es fácil decirlo no vives con el ni lo conoces._

_- Que pasa cuando Kaiba te invita a salir, no le dirás no puedo mi papa me quiere en casa a las siete._

_- Si y que, el me debe entender - decía la chica molesta y arrojandole una almohada a su amiga - claro que no, le digo que si pero su invitación no es a un bar como al que tu me quieres llevar, detesto a los que beben._

_Mientras tanto en el bar..._

_Traga, traga,traga - se escuchaba un coro que apoyaba a Tanner en el bar._

_- Vamos hasta la ultima gota hermano - decía Joey mientras Tanner estaba acabando de tomar un gran jarro de cerveza._

_- Oye Dom cuatro chupitos para mi y para Joey._

_- Oye hermano creí que no querías venir._

_- Oh vamos sabes que soy débil... Vamos bebe algo._

_- No gracias esperare a que llegue mi hermana con su amiga._

_Una hora después..._

_- Y por eso odio a los gringos._

_- Mmmmm... Joey nosotros somos norte americanos.¬¬_

_- No, yo soy judio._

_- No imbécil somos gringos.¬¬*_

_- Ahh no chinges buey tu no me conoces. Yo soy...mmm quien soy?Mmmm...Gates._

_- cállate por que te apellidas Vergara - dijo Tanner también bebido._

_- ¿ Vergara? Que cool ^.^_

_- No indejo, te llamas Luprecio Vergara, sin acento... aunque si chinga mucho el wey._

_- (intentando recordar) ¿que no me llamaba Joey?...o era bill?_

_- No, era luprecio, que cabrón eres Joey._

_- Dios llévame contigo - decía el cantinero._

_-¿ le estas hablando a Dios?¿son carnales? que cool ^-^(hablando con Joey) ese wey es buena tela._

_- eh...¿ señor Luprecio Joseph Bill Vergara Weeller Gates? - decía riéndose el cantinero._

_- ¿¡Que!?_

_- Joey, no seas maleducado, no se dice que._

_- ¿A no?_

_- No, se dice " eu"._

_Media hora después..._

_- Creí que esperarías a tu hermana - Tanner ya esta recuperado( como lo hiso?0_0')_

_- Cuando llegue mi hermana dile que es el primero._

_- Oh si claro ella se dará cuenta que le digo la verdad con verte a 10 metros de distancia - decía bromeando por la apariencia que tenia su amigo._

_- Hola hermano, que rayos, te dije que no comenzaras a beber hasta que llegáramos._

_- Serenityyyyy...lo siento ^-^ - decía muy feliz el rubio debido a los tragos._

_- Ah hola Tanner como has estado._

_- Bien Serenity y tu._

_- Muy bien miren les presento a mi amiga Mai Valentine._

_- Hola - respondieron los chicos._

_- Hola - respondio una rubia de cabellos ondulados que poseía una figura increíble que dejo con la boca abierta a los dos, ademas tenia unos ojos preciosos de color violeta._

_- Bien Mai el es mi hermano, Joseph Weeller y este es su amigo Tanner Foust._

_- Mmmmm... ese nombre me suena, pero de donde? - decía la rubia tratando de recordar._

_- Si me lo dicen a menudo... creo que es un nombre común. -_-*_

_- Ahora díganme no han visto a Tristan._

_- Me dijo que no podría venir y que lo lamenta - dijo Tanner a una decepcionada Serenity._

_- Oh ya veo entonces tendrás que ser mi pareja Tanner - dijo la castaña arrastrando a Tanner del brazo a la pista de baile, con el propósito de dejar solos a su amiga y hermano._

_- Y bien no piensas invitarme a un trago - exigió la rubia sentándose en la silla que anteriormente ocupaba Tanner._

_- Claro que quieres tomar._

_- Mmmm... creo que quiero...Ron-cola._

_- De acuerdo, ya escuchaste a la dama, un Ron-cola._

_El trago llego de la misma manera que el siguiente y así empezó una conversación llena de risitas y miradas entre ambos._

_La noche avanzo muy rápido y los jóvenes decidieron que ya era hora de irse. Camino al jeep de Tanner pasaron por un callejón medianamente iluminado y las chicas comenzaron a quejarse del frió que hacia._

_- Vaya que esta helado apresúrense._

_- No hay problema Mai - decía Joey colocando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Mai._

_- Que esperas Tanner debes hacer lo mismo con serenity - decía la rubia ya pasada de tragos._

_- Quieres que Joey y Tristan me maten._

_- Mas te vale que no, o te pintare los ojos violeta - decía bromeando un celoso hermano haciendo gestos graciosos._

_- Jajajaja... no se preocupen yo tengo mi chaqueta._

_- Fiuu...pero que alivio creí que el gran Joseph Weller me golpearía y arruinaría mi hermoso, bello y perfecto rostro - Tanner decía con sarcasmo, también haciendo poses raras pero muy graciosas. Y todos compensaron a reír - oh por favor salvadme, un orangután quiere golpearme y yo soy muy indefenso para ...- hablaba imitando la voz de una chica cuando fue interrumpido por un muy enfadado Joey - ...miren que hermosa luna.^_^_

_- Jajajaja...- todos rieron, lo que tenia muy desconcertado a Tanner._

_- Hoygan de que se ríen._

_- Hoy no hay luna. - le contestaron todos a la ves._

_- ...Luunaa? quise decir ovni. ¬¬*_

_Luego subieron al Vitara de Tanner, los chicos se dirijan a dejar a Mai y a Serenity cuando se encontraron con una raptor el conductor era un conocido de Tanner._

_- Oye viejo te apuntas?_

_- Mmm...no lo se - decía Tanner dándose importancia - que dicen, quieren ir?_

_- Vamos para que preguntas sabes que si - decía Mai apoyada de todos._

_- Una carrerita..? hasta la fiesta._

_- Mmmm...si._

_Los motores sonaban, pero como siempre Tanner fanfarroneaba quemando sus llantas, (pero por culpa de eso salio derrapando) el semáforo se puso en verde ambos salieron disparados, todos gritaban a bordo del jeep a ecepcion de Tanner, cuando este derrapaba en las curvas. Llegaron en menos de dos minutos._

_- Que mierda le hiciste a ese Vitara, lo único que vi fue las luces tracerías de un culo blanco - decía Duke bromeando pero a la vez molesto por quedar en el polvo._

_- Nada..._

_- NADA?_

_- Bueno una muy mínima, módica y pequeña modificación._

_En cuanto abrió el cofre del jeep, se pudo apreciar un gran motor V8 el cual ejercía unos espectaculares 330 caballos de fuerza._

_- Pequeña?_

_- Hey Tanner deja de hacer vida social es tu turno - le gritaba un sujeto que tenia un radio con la frecuencia de la policía puesta en ella._

_- Quedence aquí - el subió a su jeep. correría contra otros dos tipos._

_Pero cuando iban a partir el mismo sujeto grito._

_- ALTO LA POLICÍA._

_Todo el mundo se volvió loco todos corrían a sus vehículos, los chicos subieron al jeep lo mas rápido que pudieron y salieron de allí. Pero una patrulla los estaba siguiendo, se metieron a un callejón y las chicas bajaron, para que no fueran detenidas con ellos._

_Luego se fueron lo mas rápido posible para llamar su atención y así no las viesen._

_Después__ de unas cuantas vueltas los atraparon._

_- Mantengan las manos donde pueda verlas - grito un policía estrellando la cabeza de Tanner contra el capo de la patrulla. El jefe saco la billetera de Tanner y reviso su identificación y su licencia._

_- Tanner Foust cierto, bueno este es tu día de suerte muchacho. Arrestenlos por participar de carreras ilegales y tratar de escapar. Mmmm... lindo auto pero no se puede andar en este con el parabrisas quebrado - dicho esto quebró el parabrisas con una gran roca._

_- Hijo de perra... _

_- Ah y también por faltarle el respeto a la autoridad._

_- Hermano creo que cayadito te vez mas bonito._

_Dos horas después..._

_En las celdas de la delegación en el noroeste de Los Ángeles, se encuentran detenidas diversas personas, acusadas de diferentes crímenes dentro de ellas se encontraban algunos chicos de la carrera, y en la otra se encontraba Duke y el tipo de la radio, junto a Tanner quien esperaba por Joey que estaba realizando la llamada que tiene por derecho, unos segundos después Joey regreso acompañado de un policía._

_- Bien entra a tu celda chico, y ahora tu el de cabello raro te toca realizar la llamada._

_- _u..._ Gracias pero no are ninguna llamada._

_- Como quieras - dijo el policía y se retiro._

_- Muy bien hecho Tanner ahora si que te luciste. Mírate ese policía estaba enojado y se las desquito con tu cara tienes el ojo violeta._

_Tanner solo miraba seriamente a su amigo sin decir nada. Tenia un corte a un lado de la frente y otro golpe cerca del pómulo. Unos minutos después el policía regreso a la celda de los chicos._

_- Muy bien ustedes dos pueden salir._

_Tanner se quedo viendo a Joey extrañado y este solo encogió los hombros, ambos salieron de la celda y llegaron a la salida del lugar, donde se encontraba Amnom._

_- TU LO LLAMASTE __* - regaño a Joey._

_- Oye no quería dormir en este lugar - se defendió._

_- Y bien que rayos hiciste Tanner, o mejor dicho hicieron - decía mirando a su hijo y a su amigo mientras se acercaba a Tanner - mírate esa cara._

_- Como si los policías no te lo han dicho ya, y conste YO NO TE LLAME. dime cuanto pagaste y te lo regresare._

_- Con el sueldo que tienes como mecánico jajajajajajaja si como no._

_- Mañana iré a tu oficina para que me pases la cuenta, ahora no puedo debo ir por mi auto._

_Después__ de pagar un pequeño sobornito por el auto los chicos se dirigieron a el estacionamiento de la delegación._

_- Mi pequeño bebe pero que te han hecho - decía Tanner mientras abrezaba y besaba su auto como si fuera un niño mimado - no te preocupes te reparare lo antes posible._

_- Oye hermano me preocupas - Joey decía muy preocupado por la cordura de su amigo sin embargo este fue totalmente ignorado._

_- Hola Mycke, oye no tendrás un parabrisas de Suzuki Vitara ...ya se que son las 3 de la mañana... Siiiiii voy para aya ... o vamos hermano no te preocupes yo puedo esperar a que te levantes de la cama^-^ _

_Fue una larga noche para Tanner arreglando el auto._

_Al día siguiente Tanner se encontraba en la oficina de su padre._

_Una secretaria observaba al joven que tenia un enorme moretón en su rostro y parecía estar siendo torturado por el hecho de estar al lado de lo que parecía ser un cenicero, de pronto ve como saca un cigarrillo y empieza a fumar._

_- ¡ Oye! bien sabes que no esta permitido fumar._

_- Y para que ahí un cenicero aquí entonces?- decía señalando un tazón transparente que estaba colocado en una repisa detrás de ellos._

_- Es un tazón, __decora el lugar - decía la secretaria._

_Tanner se fue y tomo el tazón, luego regreso al escritorio de la secretaria, lo coloco en este y apago el cigarrillo dentro del tazón._

_- Creo que esto esta aquí solo para tentarme ¬¬ __- Dijo Tanner cuando de pronto otra mujer salio de una oficina._

_- Bien Tanner, hola, tu padre te recibirá, por favor no le causes otro infarto._

_- Hola Ishizu, yo también te extrañe. es solo un golpecito y no te preocupes por el amargado, si tenemos suerte morirá algún día._

_Dentro de la gran oficina se encontraba un escritorio muy grande y tras este estaba su padre con esa mirada severa de siempre, sin duda la había heredado de el, y no solo por el color de los ojos, rojo carmesí, sus miradas son casi idénticas._

_- Bien, que quieres hijo._

_- Cuanto te costo._

_- A que te refieres,_

_- El abogado._

_- Ah ese abogado, $400 dolares la hora._

_- O_o 400 que, no, no puede ser... mira te pagare si, le diré a Ishizu que me pase la factura, adiós._

_- Como quieras - decía el hombre mientras veía a su hijo marcharse._

_..._

_Una chica se encuentra en su cocina mientras habla por teléfono y se prepara una tostada y un poco de agua para darle a su padre su pastilla para la presión._

_- Y bien Mai como te fue anoche con tu amiga y su hermano._

_- Oh no me lo vas a creer...- de pronto alguien entra en la cocina de la rubia._

_- Oh Mai disculpa te veo en clases, si mi padre acaba de llegar._

_- Oh si tu padre lo tengo que conocer un día de estos, salúdalo, nos vemos mas tarde y te cuento._

_Cuelgan._

_- Y bien quien era?_

_- Mai, dijo que hoy no podría venir a recogerme para ir al colegio._

_- He por que, si te puedo llevar yo._

_- Bien aquí esta tu pastilla, vamonos que se me hace tarde._

_Decía__ la rubia tomando su bolsa y sorbiéndole a su padre, pues había logrado que la llevara a sus clases._

_..._

_Mientras tanto en una secundaria de Los Ángeles._

_Un joven abatido rogaba a una maestra, mientras salían del edificio hacia la calle._

_- Oiga señora Green, enserio no puede darme una tarea, no falte a clase por que quisiera._

_- Te veía después de cada clase en el patio Wheeller._

_- Bueno al menos lo intentaba pero llegaba tarde._

_- Si como no._

_- Merezco una oportunidad por intentarlo ¿o no?_

_- No._

_Mientras rogaba observo una camioneta estacionarse frente al edificio, dentro de esta observo al policía de la noche anterior y en el asiento del pasajero a una hermosa joven rubia quien se despedía del conductor con un beso en la mejilla._

_- Bien la veré luego señora Green - decía dejando a la mujer para perseguir a la rubia que acababa de ingresar al edificio._

_..._

_Mas tarde Tanner se encontraba de bajo de un auto en su trabajo, cuando de pronto Joey entro gritando._

_- TIENE UNA HIJA VIEJO - Tanner se enderezo por el susto del grito de su amigo y se golpeo en la cabeza._

_- Mierda... quien demonios tiene una hija Joey - preguntaba mientras se sobaba el chichón._

_- El policía que destrozo tu cara viejo - decía sonriendole a su amigo._

_- No me digas? ...demonios Joey ahora espías a la gente._

_- No es eso los vi por casualidad, vamos, Conocela, invítala a salir, la traes a la casa, lo hacen unas cuantas veces y luego la botas._

_- Eres un hombre malo, sabias __ - Decía Tanner viendo con repudio a su amigo._

_- Vamos que pierdes, te llevare donde la vi por ultima vez._

_- Ahora no, debo ir por Lyli a la escuela._

_Yami: no es obligación dejar reviews, solo si lo creen necesario. ^-^_

_Hikari: claro que lo es o no te seguiré ayudando ¬¬_

_Yami: cállate y vete a ver yugioh GX , traidor ._

_Hi: (sacando la lengua) por lo menos no veo top gear usa solo por caliente._

_Ya: travestí deforme, te acusare con mama. _

_Hi: solo por que eres menor que yo._

_Ya: Hikari solo nos llevamos por dos minutos, imbécil ¬¬u  
_

_Hi: pero eres menor que yo, hermana pequeña._

_Ya: disculpen al imbécil de mi mellizo se le subieron LOS HUMOS -_-u . Bueno lo de borrachos la mitad la saque de " El cumpleaños de yami" por "vkero" , deberian verlo, en serio es muy bueno._

_Hi: plagia ¬¬u _


	3. Una chica llamada Tabitha

_No soy dueña de yu-gi-oh o de sus personajes, o seria millonaria (como kaiba)y no estaría escribiendo este fic, el cual es lo único que me pertenece._

_Cualquier nombre que no sean de la serie original son solo una mera coincidencia._

_**Capitulo 3: Una chica llamada Tabitha**_

_- A puesto a que no consigues ni hablar con esta chica, es muy linda y no creo que te haga caso... jejejejeje - reto Joey a su amigo, quien lo veía molesto._

_- Dije, que no puedo ahora, y si iré, pero mas tarde, nos vemos - pronuncio Tanner mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su bolso, se subió a su auto y se puso en marcha hacia el colegio donde estudia su hermana, era un colegio solo para niñas, el mejor de la ciudad._

_Parecía__ un edificio muy moderno pero con clase, de este docenas de niñas salían, vestían un uniforme muy mono. las niñas salían en pequeños grupos que iban desde los 3 a los 5 miembros, tal vez mas, entre ellas se encontraba una pequeña solitaria de hermosos ojos violeta y un largo y hermoso cabello negro con sus puntas de color ocre, tras ella 3 niñas se acercaban solo para darle un golpecito en el hombro y decirle..._

_- Eres rara jajajaja - reía disimuladamente mientras la aludida solo bajo la mirada y siguió caminando, cuando volvió la vista al frente ya en la salida del colegio observo a su hermano mayor recostado en su auto, Lyli corrió hasta el y al verlo..._

_- Hola hermano...¿ que te paso?_

_- Mmm...se me cayo una llave en la cara._

_- Jajajajaja no te creo,¿ que le dirás a mama?_

_- Mmmmm... buena pregunta, ya se me ocurrirá algo._

_- Bueno me callo, si me invitas a una malteada._

_- Claro a lo que tu quieras - decía Tanner mientras el mismo grupo de niñas de hace rato los observaba y hablaban según ellas a escondidas y en vos baja, Tanner noto eso y se dirigió a su hermana._

_- Y esas niñas?_

_- Mmmmm.. - dijo volteando a ver a las susodichas - creen que soy rara -.-_

_- ¡Que!, no les hagas caso._

_- Si lo se._

_- ¿ Nos vamos madame?^-^ - decía mientras hacia una reverencia ante su hermana y le abria la puerta del jeep, a lo que esta le dio un golpecito en la cabeza._

_- Estas loco - le dijo mientras le sonreía tiernamente y su hermano hacia lo mismo._

_- Lo se, Joey siempre me lo dice -_-_

_- Ya nos vamos Yami - decía esta burlonamente._

_- jajajajajajaja...muy graciosa._

_- Si ya lo se, por que Mina te apodo así?_

_- Mmmm... no lo se. era muy pequeño para recordarlo como quieres que sepa?- en realidad lo recordaba perfectamente._

_**Flash back:**_

_En una hermosa mañana nevada en la montaña Mammoth_

_- Mina, Tanner no se adentren en el bosque._

_- Lo se mama __ - Decía un pequeño de 10 años, con cabello en puntas, y mechones de cabello rubio que delineaban su rostro. de repente dijo en un susurro a su hermana - Vamos al bosque._

_- Pero mama dijo que no - decía la chica de 8 años, con cabello largo y negro._

_- Oh vamos estarás conmigo._

_- Esta bien - aceptaba agarrándose de su brazo - pero solo hasta el arrollo(Nota:arrollo es un pequeño rio)_

_Después__ llegaron al arrollo, pero de la nada apareció un aura espesa y perversa._

_- Hermano tengo miedo._

_-Quédate detrás de mi._

_- Vaya, vaya, hola FARAÓN, - decía una voz espeluznante, que pertenecía a un hombre albino de ojos cobrizos - creo que hoy es mi día de suerte._

_Tanner miraba para todos lados, creyendo que le hablaba a alguien mas detrás de ellos._

_- M-me habla a mi._

_- Vamos faraón._

_- Hermano dile que se detenga, por favor tengo mucho miedo._

_- Mhmmm ya veo, en ese caso... - decía corriendo hacia ellos - ...MUERE!_

_- TE DIJO QUE YA BASTA BAKURA! - la voz de Tanner cambio a como la que tiene ahora( la voz de Yami), y el ojo de Horus apareció en su frente._

_Bakura se paralizo por el miedo._

_- VUELVE A DONDE PERTENECES! - y dicho esto, un gran agujero negro apareció en la espalda del nombrado, y unos brazos salieron del agujero, los cuales arrastraron a este hacia su interior._

_- Hermano... ya basta! - un grito sordo se escucho a sus espaldas, y luego se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas._

_- Lo-lo siento, lo siento - decía abrazando a su hermana._

_- Ya-Yami._

_- Que dices?_

_- Eres un Yami._

_- Que significa eso? mira si es una nueva forma de decirme idiota..._

_- No, significa oscuridad absoluta._

_- Esta bien, pero, solo guarda mi secreto si._

_- Sip._

_**Fin de Flash Back.**_

_Y así se dirigieron a su objetivo, una malteada claro, Tanner amaba a su hermana menor, aunque ella tuviese 80 años siempre seria la niña de sus ojos, el sabia que su padre no tomaba en serio lo que sus hijos querían, mas bien todo lo que el quiere, Lyli notaba como a su padre le interesaba poco o nada el hecho de que ella podía llegar a ser una gran cantante, cuando sus hermanos mayores se interesaron en la música fue lo mismo no dejo que ellos se adentraran mucho en ese ámbito, pero ellos no le obedecieron, pero ella, ella no se sentía capas, es mas quería obedecer, tal vez así su padre la aceptaría y la querría, o al menos le hablaría de vez en cuando._

_Los hermanos estaban en una pequeña tienda tomando su malteada, luego de esta deliciosa bebida Tanner dejo a Lyli en casa de su madre, y se dirigió hacia la segundaría donde había quedado de verse con Joey._

_( unos minutos después)_

_En una cafetería cerca de la segundaría un chico rubio se veía ansioso mientras sostenía su celular, aguardando a que alguien contestara del otro lado de la linea._

_- Ahora no puedo hablar me estoy estacionando._

_- ¿En donde estas?_

_- Afuera de la cafetería...¡porque mierda cuelgas idiota! - decía mientras bajaba del auto y Joey salia de la cafetería a toda velocidad y arrastraba a Tanner dentro de esta - ¿que demonios te pasa?_

_- Ven antes de que la pierda - Joey sujetaba a Tanner, mientras buscaba entre los clientes._

_- Pues parece que ya la perdiste._

_- Mierda, no puede ser._

_El rubio buscaba por todos lados hasta que en un rincón en una mesa para dos personas se encontraba la persona que buscaba, una linda chica de unos 17 años, cabello rubio hasta la cintura, la chica estaba tomando un capuchino mientras leía un libro de mitología egipcia, pero parecía que ella estaba muy interesada en este._

_- ¡Mira viejo! es ella._

_- Que - decía Tanner reconociendo a la chica - si la conozco esta en mi clase._

_- Bueno aquí esta jajajaja veamos si eres tan valiente, o bueno en este caso si eres lo suficiente bueno para que acepte salir contigo, a menos que su padre este por aquí y decida dejarte el otro ojo igual - se burlaba Joey mientras señalaba el morete de Tanner._

_- Ya cállate Joey, largo de aquí, déjame pensar un momento - Mientras Tanner pensaba como llevar a cabo su plan de conquista observo que Joey lo veía desde una mesa ocultándose tras un periódico, el cual simulaba leer. en eso a Tanner se le ocurre una idea y se dirige hacia la chica._

_- Hola, disculpa, ¿puedo interrumpirte? un momento._

_La rubia levanto su vista enfocando con sus hermosos ojos calipso al responsable de interrumpirla._

_- Pues ya lo hiciste, dime ¿en que te puedo ayudar? - decía mientras sonreía muy tiernamente._

_- Pues... veras estoy haciendo una encuesta si._

_- Aha - contesto la rubia incrédula a sus palabras - bien veamos si puedo ayudarte - dijo seductoramente._

_Tanner se puso nervioso, nunca una chica había causado esa sensación en el.(Y sacando cuentas serian como entre 20 o 30)_

_- Bien ves a ese chico de allá - dijo señalando a Joey._

_- Si - contesto la rubia._

_- Bien ¿que tan estúpido crees que es?_

_- Veamos... tiene el periódico al revés, así que si tienes niveles del 1 al 10 yo digo que 14._

_- Bueno si tienes razón, bien ahora debo saber tu nombre para tomar en cuenta el aporte._

_- Oh? bueno - la rubia callo en el juego desde el principio, pero si el se tomaba la molestia de inventar un juego solo para saber su nombre entonces le seguiría la corriente - puedes ponerle lico._

_- Bueno lico...eh?_

_- No mi nombre es alco._

_- Bien alcohólico...O_o eh?... oh ya veo, entonces sigamos con la encuesta alcohólico, el esta tomando, crees que es idiota alcohólico o solo un idiota._

_- ¿idiota alcohólico?_

_- claro ¿ya has tomado o no?_

_- ¡o no! por favor tengo 16._

_- ¡oh!... no me digas " mierda es menor, pero al menos se su edad" - sorprendido de la edad de la chica siguió con las preguntas - y bien? quieres salir mañana en la noche con...migo?, que dices - pregunto como si nada._

_- ¿ es eso parte de la encuesta?_

_- Si tu lo deseas, si._

_- Jajaja eres simpático, pero no estoy segura, dime ¿donde estudias?_

_- Bueno en la segundaría con...tigo._

_- Eh enserio, mmmm... tu eras el del otro día?_

_- Si._

_- Entonces por que llegaste tan tarde?_

_- Si quieres respuestas te puedo contestar mañana en la noche en nuestra cita, alcohólico, mi nombre es Tanner, mucho gusto - dijo extendiendo su mano - y el tuyo es..._

_- Tabitha - dijo tomando su mano._

_- Tabitha ¡eh! entonces ese es un si, bien te molesta intercambiar números._

_- De acuerdo, y bien donde y a que hora._

_Tanner le sonrió y luego se pusieron de acuerdo con su cita._

_Después__ en la noche,en el departamento de los chicos(tiene vista al mar^-^)_

_- O_o ¿ que? no puedo creerlo ¿ como mierda le haces viejo?_

_- Es mi encanto natural ^-^._

_- ¡ Te odio! sabias, y bien que piensas hacer ahora._

_- No lo se _

_- O vamos no has considerado mi plan._

_- Joey ella no tiene la culpa, - decía Tanner mientras sacaba de la nevera un pote con flan - ademas muy por el contrario, ella es amable, y su mirada es...mmmmm que rico, que tiene?_

_- Licor jeje - aparece Joey sonriendo y sosteniendo una botella de licor con una mano._

_- Lo dejare para una ocacion especial - decía mientras lo dejaba de vuelta en la nevera, y buscaba otra cosa en ella - oye, y la cerveza?_

_- Lo lamento hermano era la ultima - dacia mientras sostenía una botella de cerveza vacía en la otra mano._

_Al día siguiente en un parque muy lindo y verde hay muchos niños jugando vigilados por su maestra claro._

_- ¿ No tienes clases hoy?_

_- No iban al museo, así que no me apunte - decía a su hermana, ambos estaban sentados en una estatua. Tanner saco un cigarrillo y lo encendido._

_- Yami eso te matara._

_- jmp, no si papa lo hace antes - decía burlonamente._

_- Oye tu, hay niños aquí apaga eso - le decía la maestra que cuidaba a las niñas, ella conocía bastante a Tanner ya que llagaba cada vez que podía para ver a Lyli._

_- Oh lo siento, debo irme, te veo en la tarde - le sonrió a Lyli y luego a la maestra como despedida y se marcho._

_Mas tarde ese día en el departamento de Tabitha, la rubia se encontraba en ropa de descanso sobre su cama revisando su Whats-app._

_- ¿ Tarde ocupada no? - dijo sarcásticamente su padre desde la entrada de su habitación._

_- Jaja si un poco._

_- Bien solo venia a recordarte que mañana por la mañana viajo a Domino City por mis vacaciones._

_- Te quiero papito y no te preocupes por mi, disfruta lo mas que puedas si - decía mientras abrazaba a su padre, pero el momento fue interrumpido por el celular de esta, rápidamente tomo el aparato y contesto._

_- Si, hola._

_- ¿ Vas a dejarme plantado cierto?_

_- ¡Tanner!, eh... o_o - decía mientras tomaba unos pantalones y una blusa de su armario y se mete al baño - ...oh no, claro que no, ya casi estoy lista, eh ¿ a que hora habíamos quedado? __^_^u_

_- Mmm __u __... a las 8._

_- Ah si, nos vemos dentro de media hora, adiós._

_La chica se apresuro a tomar una ducha y a alistarse luego salio rumbo a la sala de su casa en donde se encontraba su padre._

_- ¿ Vas a salir? - pregunto el señor que estaba sentado en un sillón que se veía bastante cómodo._

_- Si._

_- ¿ Con quien?_

_- Con un chico del instituto._

_- Mmmm - musito su padre no muy contento._

_- Vamos Yugi porfa, sii? - decía poniendo cara de gato con botas._

_- Esta bien, y sabes que no me gusta que me llames por mi nombre, rayos como le haces para convencerme, tramposa._

_- Adiós papi - decía la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la sala._

_- ¿ Dinero para el taxi? - pregunto su padre sacando su billetera._

_- Mmm... - Tabitha camino en reversa, tomo el dinero con una sonrisa y se fue._


	4. Por que ¿no?

_**Yami:**__No soy dueña de yu-gi-oh o de sus personajes, o seria millonaria (como kaiba)y no estaria escribiendo este fic, el cual es lo unico que me nombre que no sean de la serie original son solo una mera coincidencia._

_**Hikari:**__si claro como no y de donde creen que saco "Tanner Foust" jajajaja. _

_**Yami:**__ (sonrojada) callate_

_**Hikari: **__mua mua mua ... Tanner amigo mio, mi hermana es muy sexy, sobretodo cuando ronca, y dice " oh Tanner te amo, te adoro, que sexy.( dice haciendo voz de chica)._

_**Yami:**__ al fic, al fic..._

_**Capitulo 4 : Por que ¿no?**_

_En la caleta de Los Angeles se encotraba la gran feria. En ella habian dibersas personas, pero entre toda esa gente se encontraba nuestra pareja. Solo habian caminado unos minutos, cuando llegaron a un puesto de comida._

_- Quieres un hot-dog._

_- Si porfavor-contesto ella un poco nerviosa._

_- Ahh...mierda esto quema - Decia Tanner repirando por la boca. Mientras tabitha ya no aguantaba mas la risa._

_- Hahahahaha...no te vayas a quemar :D._

_- Ha ha muy gracisa - pero de pronto le llamo la atencion que ella puso una cara de gato con botas hacia un puesto, Tanner al notar esto sintio curiosidad por ver lo que era, y pues la mirada de la ojicalipso estaba puesto en un juego de cartas, de esos de los que la mayoria de las veces esta arreglado para que nunca ganes, entonces Tanner le pregunto a Tabitha._

_- ¿ quieres un peluche?_

_- ¡eh! oh no, es muy dificil, no creo que puedas ganarlo._

_- Acabas de ofenderme, yo jugaba duelo de monstruos de niño - este fingio ofenderse y se dirijio al encargado del puesto - ¿ cuanto cuesta?_

_- $5.00 , la partida - contesto un hombre con cara de sin vergueza._

_- De acuerdo - Tanner puso el dinero en la mesa, el tipo puso una baraja en la mesa - que? no la puedo elegir?_

_- No._

_- Bien. ¿ cual quieres? cariño. - esta pregunta causo un gran sonrojo en el rostro de la ojicalipso._

_- El tigre._

_- De acuerdo ¿cuales son las reglas?_

_- Son simples si ganas te llevas el peluche y una baraja. pero si yo gano tendre un cita con tu novia._

_Solo pasaron 15 minutos y nuestra pareja se alejaba del puesto, la chica tenia entre sus manos un enorme tigre de peluche con cara de sueño, el cual abrazaba con dulzura como si fuese una niña de 5 años. _

_-Vez te dije que lo conseguiria._

_- Tanner, sobornar al encargado no cuenta._

_- Bueno, bueno, pero tienes tu gato no?_

_- ¡ que es un tigre!_

_Luego subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, ahh la vista la vista era algo precioso, el mar, las luces eran una gran combinacion._

_- Waah es precioso...me encanta._

_- Te lo dije - El dijo con indiferencia, pero no pudo evitar quedar envelesado con aquella hermosa chica, cullos ojos que lo relajavan haciendolo sentir en las nuves, ensendian algo en el - "sera un angel? sus ojos son como mirar el mismisimo paraiso, sus labios son tan apetasibles, su piel como la nieve, su cabello dorado, todo en ella me gusta, me atrae, es tan inosente y pura como un angel, ella no tiene la culpa..."_

_- Mira que hermoso Tan...- fue interrumpida por un beso de este, pero no se resistio por que se quedo atrapada en sus ojos carmesi, y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras el la tenia atrapada en un abrazo, ella solto un quejido que le permitio a Tanner hacer su jugada, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la rubia, asi creando una danza interminable, hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron por oxigeno y se separaron._

_- De-debo irme._

_- Yo-yo ire por el auto en cuanto bajemos._

_- No te preocupes puedo irme en taxi._

_Despues bajaron de la rueda y llegaron al jeep de Tanner._

_- Te dije que tomare un taxi - decia una muy roja Tabitha._

_- Solo sube, quieres - decia de ojicarmesi aciendose el ofendido._

_- Okay, okay, ya me subo._

_- Dame el peluche para ponerlo atras._

_- Se llama señor bigotes._

_- solo dame al bigotudo._

_- Hahahahaha._

_- De que te ries?_

_- Solo recorde cuando se te acerco ese travesti._

_- Ya vamonos, no quiero quedar atrapado en el trafico - decia tratando de cambiar el tema._

_**Flash Back:**_

_La dichosa pareja iva comiendo un algodon de azucar._

_- Subamos a la rueda._

_- No lo se, le tengo miedo a las alturas - la verdad era que no queria estar a solas con el._

_- Oh vamos sera divertido, ire a comprar los boletos._

_En una muy larga fila se encontraba el "conquiestador del año"._

_- Oye guapo me sedes un lugar - decia un travesti que ni un ciego, sordo y mudo le creeria que es mujer._

_- NO - decia muy molesto ya que para nada le simpatisaban los travestis._

_- Vamos cariño, y te recompensare mas tarde ... siii._

_- NO " Tabitha mierda donde estas cuando te nacesito?"._

_- Tanner perdon, por tardar, es que estaba comprando palomitas - la verdad es que estaba mirando y comiendo palomitas desde lejos._

_- Oh MI AMOR POR FIN LLEGASTE. Con permiso SEÑOR, MI NOVIA me esta esperando._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

_- Gracias Tanner, la pase muy bien - decia la ojicalipso sonrojada reciviendo su tigre._

_- Si, tambien yo ... entonces no vemos mañana._

_- Sip._

_- Faraohn, faraohn - llamaba una morena de cabello corto hasta los hombros, y ojos calipso oscuro - te amo._

_- Tambien yo, pero yo te amo mas - decia Tanner, pero el se encontraba como en un trance._

_- Solo queria decirtelo antes de...ya sabes - decia la morena saliendo de la habitacion._

_- Espera quedate conmigo._

_- Solo si haces algo por mi._

_- Que deceas?_

_- Recuerda todo lo que has olvidado, y jamas olvides que te amo._

_- Lo juro, Anzu._

_- PERO QUE MIERDA FUE ESO - decia un muy exaltado ojicarmesi a causa de su extraño "sueño"._

_- Tanner, que fue que? - decia Joey desde el otro lado de la puerta._

_- Nada ...eh..eh..solo vi una araña.(le tiene terror a la arañas o cualquier insecto que tenga mas de 5 patas)_

_- Quieres que la mate?_

_- No ...no..he ya la mate, aunque no lo creas._

_- Esta bien, pero puedes hacerme un favor?_

_- Dime Joey._

_- YA CALLATE Y DUERMETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ , QUE DESPERTASTE A TODA LA CIUDAD CON TU MALDITO GRITO._

_- Vete a la mierda._

_- Que dijiste?_

_- Buenas noches, cara de culo._

_Y asi se pasaron tooooda la noche( Hikari: por que pones os de mas ¬¬/ Yami: por que es mi fic y que / Hi: estas loca/Ya: lo se, querido hermanito/ Hi: loca) _

_Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, al mismo tiempo._

_- Anzu, mi amor, despierta - decia un super, hermoso, rico, fisicoculturista, y muy cariñoso, chico con cabello en puntas, y mechas en puntas rubias, que delineaban su perfecto rostro, con intensos y fogosos, ojos carmesi - ... si no quieres que Jono y Honda acaven con todo._

_- No quiero, solo cinco minutos mas...si - decia Tabitha, pero era distinta, tenia el cabello corto, hasta los hombros, y era castaño. ella estaba enterrada en el pecho de este, que la tenia abrazada._

_- Esta bien, pero tendras que pagar ...una penitensia - decia picaramente._

_- Mhm...y cual seria esta "penitensia"...Yami - decia cuando este se le avalanso, quedando sobre ella._

_- Tenemos 20 minutos antes de que vacien el refrigerador, y yugi despierte - deci depocitando un suave beso en el cuello de la ojicalipso._

_- PERO QUE! - decia una rubia muy exaltada por el " extraño" "sueño"._

_- TABITHA ERES TU._

_- SI, PAPA._

_- YA DUERMETE QUE EL VUELO ES A LAS 9_

_Al dia siguiente llegaron al instituto con una cara de zombie, de culo, de dia lunes, de plasta, etc.( Ya: cara de hermano mayor)_

_- Tengo sueño - decia botesando el ojicarmesi._

_- Mmmm... me pregunto por que sera? - decia sarcasticamente un Joey muy, pero muy cansado._

_Mientras tanto en casa de la ojicalipso. Esta trataba de tragar una tostada mientras corria con esta en la boca hacia la calle donde su padre tenia alrededor de 5 minutos de estar tocando la bocina para que su hija se diera prisa._

_- ¿ Que te tomo tanto tiempo Tabitha?¬¬_

_- Lo siento papi, mi despertador no sono ^-^u_

_- Como que no sono, lo escuche desde mi habitacion._

_- O_o en serio."mierda a noche no pegue el ojo, ah tenia tanto sueño que no escuche la alarma -_-u"_

_Se pusieron en marcha su padre tenia que estar a las 8:30 en el aeropuerto, por lo que la rubia reyo que su padre no conocia las normas de transito, por la forma en que conducia._

_Se despidio de su padre y bajo de la camioneta._

_- Adios papi, buen viaje ( Hi:"papi", mamona Ya: papa, hikari me esta molestando - de la nada aparecio un zapato y golpeo a hikari en la cabeza - Hi: sin comentario ¬¬*) _

_Despues de que este se fue, la rubia se dirijo a su casillero._

_- Que tocava?- se pregunto a si misma._

_- Creo que literatura, ciencias y deportes - susurro al oido, desde atras, un alto chico de ojos carmesi._

_- T-Tanner ... me asustaste._

_- Si yo tambien te quiero._

_- Vamos se nos hace tarde - cambio el tema, arrastrandolo hacia el salon._

_Entraron y esta se fue al que siempre elegia como su puesto, en el momento en que ella se sento el maestro entro al salon y comenzo inmediatamente la clase._

_De pronto algo callo frente a ella justo dentro de su estuche, era una nota doblada a lo rapido, ella volteo y vio a Tanner, quien en ese momento encontro muy intersante la ventana que deba hacia el estacionamiento. la verdad solo para ocultar su sonrojo._

_Tabitha volteo un poco sonrojada y pensaba " mmm... que lindo se ve, nunca lo avia visto en clases, sera que siempre se sienta al ultimo, a ver que dice"._

_" Nos vemos en el estacionamiento, en el reseso"._

_Despues en el reseso._

_- ¿ quien soy?_

_- Pues si no sabes tu menos yo?_

_- Mmmmm._

_- Esta bien, esta bien, a ver por la voz, y las enormes uñas que te cargas ¡ Mai!_

_- Jaja adivinaste - le sonreia la rubia, quitando sus manos para que Tanner pudiera verla - oye cuando dejaras ese pobre auto tranquilo._

_- Cuando dejes de ser mandona. oye podrias acerme un favor?_

_- Si dime._

_- Cuando llegue Joey, que estoy seguro que estara aqui en cinco en menos de cinco minutos, podrias llevartelo por 30 minutos, por favor._

_- Esta bien, pero el reseso dura solo 25 minutos._

_Unos segundos despues..._

_- Ya estoy aqui - grito el rubio abrazando a su novia y a su amigo por los hombros - me extrañaron?_

_- ¡NO!_

_- ¡SI!_

_- Bueno, por que no vamos a...- decia asomando una botella de ron dentro de su chaqueton._

_- Eto...yo no puedo debo armar eeelll...sigueñal._

_- Si pero tu lo armas en menos de cinco minutos._

_- Mmmm... Joey yo queria que vieras mi auto, la transmicion esta un poco floja, y podrias REVISARLA._

_- Mi amor, pero si yo no tengo ni la menor idea, por que no le dices a Tan..._

_-Es que solo tu puedes revisarlo - decia coquetamente la rubia, haciendo circulos con su dedo indice sobre el pecho de su novio._

_- Como que solo yo?...mhm.. vamos mi gatita. Esta bien Tanner se puede morir de set si quiere._

_- ¬¬u di lo que quieras._

_Despues de unos segundos..._

_- Hola ...-_-u eto Tanner." que culo tan perfecto __" - pensaba mientras veia a Tanner que estaba enterrado en el cofre de su jeep._

_- Ha hola ...eh solo un momento...oh mierda._

_- Que sucede?_

_- Me corte._

_- Dejame ver ... como te cortaste tanto - decia sacando un pañoelo de su bolso, y poniendolo sobre la herida._

_- AH! ...duele... T_T eto mmm... yo queria preguntarte si hoy viernes querias ir a cenar a mi casa?_

_- Eh? si claro - contesto Tabitha sonrojada - ah que hora._

_- Que te parece si te vas conmigo despues de la escuela._

_- Eh no puedo " mierda, le dije a Cail que hablaria con el despues de clases, para terminar con el"._

_- Y a las 7._

_- Si, me parece bien._

_Tanner coloco su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tabitha y le dio un intenso beso en los labios._

_- Mm.. ¿ Tanner?_

_- que...ahora...no...le puedo...dar un beso...a...mi...novia._

_- Si...pero...todos...nos...ven_

_- ¿ Y que? son unos malditos sapos._

_- Podrias...ser...mas...discre...ah - fue interrumpida por su propio quejido, causado por su " novio", al intensificar el beso._

_Tanner le sonrio y termino de besarla, mientras ella se recostaba en el costado de el que aun mantenia su abrazo. y asi se quedaron recostados sobre el capo del auto._

_Pero lamentablemente la campana para ingresar a clases interrumpio el momento._


	5. No Preocupes

_**Capitulo 5: Un accidentado ultimo dia de clases**_

_La clase de deportes comenzo, y Tanner estava calentando para jugar beisbol. _

_Mientras que Tabitha solo se estaba cambiando de ropa._

_- Hey Tanner coge el bat, es tu turno - grito Tristan._

_- Ya voy, ya voy._

_Mientras que en las gradas havian muchos ojos atentos ( Hi:incluyendo los de yami) a todos los movimientos del ojicarmesi, eran chicas que estaban imnotisadas por el espectaculo._

_Tanner se mojo con una botella de agua, quedando empapado y haciendo que su polera se le pegue a sus musculos °¬° ._

_Mientras tanto Tabitha trotaba dirijiendose hacia alli._

_- Hey cariño, quieres un poco de esto - eso y otras cosas (que por el momento no se me ocurren) le gritaban muchachos calenturientos, a esta._

_- Y SE FUEEEE._

_Tanner se puso a correr como loco._

_- Dentro._

_- TABITHA - se oyo a la maestra gritar - Despierta._

_- OH MIERDA - dijo Tanner, corriendo hacia su novia, y la tomo en brazos al estilo nupcial - Tabitha di algo._

_- Algo ...ahu - se quejo esta._

_- Estas bien?_

_- Si, muy bien ...alcachofa parlante...muy bien - dicho esto volvio a desmayarse_

_- Quen eres tu? - pregunto la maestra, mientras se dirigian a la enfermeria._

_- Su novio - contesto este._

_- Y quien fue el imbecil que le dio con la pelota - pregunto de nuevo_

_- Su novio - contesto burlonamente Joey._

_Despues del incidente y de salir del instituto, Tanner estaba trabajando._

_- Hey Tanner ven aqui - llamo su jefe._

_- si señor._

_- Puedes ir a dejar la factura del señor Kaiba, a su oficina._

_- Si claro etoo... mmm, ire lo que termine de ajustar algo en este auto._

_- No, debe ser ahora, y puedes tomarte el resto del dia libre ,y no te preocupes por esto, yo lo ajusto, ahora ve y ponte ropa de buena pinta que iras a su oficina - su jefe siempre era asi, caritativo, y muy confiable._

_- Esta bien señor Curtis, debe ajustar los pistones del motor._

_Mientras tanto en la oficina de Kaiba junior._

_- Señor Kaiba, la señorita Muto le busca, la hago pasar?_

_- Pero que pregunta es esa, CLARO QUE SI._

_- Hola, Cail - dijo muy friamente la rubia._

_- Hola - respondio muy seriamente acercandocele - que deceas hablar conmigo, o solo querias lo que siempre me has negado eh..._

_- Te equivocas, vengo a terminar con lo que jamas debi comensar, Cail Kaiba, lo nuestro llega hasta aqui, adios._

_Pero al igual que su padre no le gusta resivir un no y se avalanzo sobre esta, y luego la lanso sobre su escritorio._

_- Digame, que necesita?_

_- Vengo a dejar la factura del auto del señor Kaiba._

_- Ah, pero el señor Kaiba esta ocupado en este momento, me temo que tendra que esperarlo._

_- No puedo, sera rapido" debo ir a casa y preparar la cena"_

_- Pero le digo que esta ocupado, en una reunion muy importante._

_- Solo le paso la factura, el firma el chequesote, y ...- fue interrumpido por un grito sordo._

_- Ya basta...dejameee._

_- Tabitha?- susurro, y hecho abajo la puerta que los separaba._

_Pero al entrar se encontro con una gran sorpresa, su novia con la camisa rasgada, y ahogada en llanto._

_- HIJO DE PERRA, COMO TE ATREVES A TOCARLA - grito mientras se abalanso sobre Cail golpeandolo una y otra vez._

_- Tanner - un ligero susurro se dejo escuchar._

_Este se levanto dejando al ojiazul inconsiente en el suelo. Se dirijo hacia la rubia y la abrazo contra su pecho, para luego taparla con su chaleco._

_- Puedes levantarte?_

_- Perdoname, perdoname, perdo...- fue interumpida, al ser levantada en los brazos del ojicarmesi, y volvio a ahogarse en llanto._

_Dejo la factura sobre un desmayado Kaiba, y se fueron._

_Dejo a la chica en el auto, en el haciento del copiloto, y se subio._

_- Te llevo a casa?_

_- No, no quiero ir a mi casa._

_- Por que no? acaso quieres quedarte?_

_- Ya basta, calmate por...favor - decia la ojicalipso, muy asustada por la velocidad en la que ivan_

_- Como quieres que me calme, cuando a mi novia que estaba ... estaba con ese maldito - dijo apretando mas el acelerador._

_- Yo estaba ahi, solo para terminar con el, pero ..._

_- Pero, que?_

_- El se avalanzo sobre mi y me golpeo, y trato de..._

_- Vamos a una cavaña, en una playa, no muy lejos de la ciudad, iremos a tu casa para recoger algo de ropa y luego nos vamos, dile a tu familia que iras a casa de una amiga._

_- Mi padre esta de viaje, y mi hermano estudia fuera._

_- Y tu madre?_

_- Ella ...ella._

_- Lo siento - (Hi: creo que la cago Ya:y bien cagada)- Bueno ya llegamos, date prisa, toma todo lo que necesites, y, cuando vuelve tu padre?_

_- En 2 meses._

_- Bien, deja todo desconectado y cerrado, volveremos en 2 meses._

_- Sip, ya vuelvo " 2 meses eh, por que hara esto por mi?"_

_- Hola, Joey... oye me voy a una cabaña...si la de cuando eramos niños ... no ire con Tabitha ...no ...despues te digo la razon - llamo a Joey para avisarle, y luego volvio a llamar, a su jefe._

_- Hola, señor curtis...habla Tanner...tomare mis vacaciones del año pasado...si tambien cuidese._

_Luego la rubia salio con un bolso._

_- Eso es todo?_

_- Si._

_- Muy bien ahora vamos a mi apartamento, debo ir por mi ropa y las llaves de la cavaña._

_Cuando llegaron al edificio..._

_- Quedate aqui ya vuelvo._

_No paso mucho para que volviese. Pero no llego solo, llevava un cachorro boxer americano blanco, como de 2 semanas, lo llevava en sus manos._

_- Aww...que monada, como se llama?_

_- Spaik, puedes tenerlo mientras guardo las cosas?_

_- Si, claro - deia tomando la monada blanca - es muy suavecito._

_Y despues fueron al supermercado para comprar viveres(Cerveza, ron, etc)_

_Despues en el camino de 2 horas ninguno hablo, bueno sobretodo Tabitha que se quedo dormida, acurrucada en su haciento junto a spaik._

_- Tabitha, ya llegamos - eran como las 5:30 de la tarde._

_- Ya llegamos?... ah tengo sueño._

_- Vamos puedes dormir en mi habitacion. _

_Despues entraron..._

_- Ah... mierda._

_- Que sucede?_

_- Olvide mi pijama.(Ya: para mi que fue intencional)_

_- Toma usa, mi camisa._

_Luego el ojicarmesi se fue a la cocina para hacer la cena._

_La chica rubia se despertaba exaltada por que esta no era su habitacion, pero luego recordo que Tanner la habia llevado a una cabaña._

_- Mmmm...olor a comida, no almorze._

_Tanner estaba haciendo fideos con estofado._

_- No sabia que cosinaras._

_- Tabitha, ya te despertaste - quedo loco con el cuerpaso de la rubia, ya que la camisa solo llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos._

_- Si, es que yo queria hacer la cena para que descansaras, pero ya la hiciste._

_- Bueno solo te perdonare si luego lavas los trastes._

_- Ok._

_La rubia observaba las fotos que se encontraban a su alrededor, era una cabaña muy linda, con ventanales con vista al mar, era solo de dos habitaciones como para cuatro personas._

_- Es tu hemana?_

_- Mhm no se nota el parecido._

_- Es menor que tu?_

_- Si._

_- Hey! canta y toca la guitarra?, yo quiero escucharla - decia la rubia viendo la foto donde Tanner estaba junto a su hermana quien cantava y sostenia una guitarra._

_- Creo que no se va a poder._

_- Y eso por que?_

_- Por que ella ya no canta ni toca la guitarra._

_- Enserio, que lastima debio cantar muy lindo, y como se llama?_

_- Ella se - decia el ojicarmesi acercandose a la chica - se llamaba Minna._

_- Oh yo no ...lo siento._

_- Ah no te preocupes, ella murio hace un año, en hallowen, la encontraron en su disfras de maga oscura arañado y con marcas de..., en un callejon, nunca encontraron al madito que lo hiso. Pero, sabes, ella me enseño a tocar la guitarra asi que a mi si me puedes escuchar, aunque tambien canto._

_- En serio, me encantaria escucharte._

_- Pero ahora hace hambre, a si que a comer._

_Quedaron muy pansiados...(Ya:mira quien habla)_

_- Ahh estubo delicioso - dijo Tabitha observando a Tanner que se ponia de pie y llevaba los platos al fregadero._

_- Te gusto? fiu, que alivio._

_- Si eres buen cocinero._

_- Gracias._

_- Y esto lo hago yo - le dijo quitandole los platos._

_- Que? iba a lavarlos._

_- No esta bien, en agradecimiento por salvarme la vida 2 veces hoy, y lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte a lavar los platos._

_- Mmm esta bien gracias._

_- Ve a dormir, si._

_Tabitha termino de lavar los platos y volteo a ver a Tanner y le dijo._

_- Listo...crei que estabas durmiendo._

_- Si claro con todo ese ruido ¬¬- Tanner tomo la manguera del fregadero y rocio con agua a la rubia._

_- Aaah! - grito con sorpresa, y furiosa cerro los puños - a asi que ese es tu plan para mojarme!_

_- Eh? de que hablas? - dijo Tanner captando el doble sentido, haciendose el inocente._

_- Estaba helada - dijo la rubia haciendo pucheros, y luego volteo para tomar la olla donde el ojicarmesi habia hervido la pasta y vaciando el agua sobre la cabeza de Tanner, que se quedo parado y solo cerro los ojos - jajaja bien eso bastara para vengarme._

_- Con que esas tenemos, no? - hablo Tanner cargando a Tabitha por la cintura y colocandosela en los hombros, para llevarla al cuarto de baño, Tabitha pataleaba y golpeaba al ojicalipso en la espalda, en medio del berrinche la rubia saco la billetera de Tanner mientras decia._

_- Bajame Tanner!, ahora mismo! - abre la cartera y lee la identificacion del chico - Tanner Atem Foust Rozen 18 años._

_- Oye suelta eso._

_Dacia quitandole la cartera y aventandola lo mas lejos que pudo y metio a la chica en la regadera y abrio la llave asi ella estaba ahora tan mojada como el._

_- Jajajaja nadie me gana niña._

_- como que niña, solo soy un año menor que tu._

_- Como que un año, pero si dijiste que tenias... tienes 17 verdad?_

_- Igual tu estas mas mojado que antes asi que yo soy quien gana!_

_- Eh! no es cierto - Tanner busco en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y saco su cajetilla de cigarros la cual no se salvo - esto si que no te lo perdono - dicho esto comenzo a hacerle cosquillas._

_- Ah...no...para...jajaja...ya...ah...no es justo..._

_- Niña mentirosa y mata cigarrillos._

_- Grrrr guaf guaf - el pequeño le mordia el tobillo a Tanner, defendiendo a Tabitha._

_- Pero que fiel eres eh - dijo Tanner haciendose el ofendido._

_Hi: no podia ser un bullterrier¬¬._

_Ya: no tu perra no, solo el mio._

_Hi: y por que no?._

_Ya: no, porque me mordio°,°u. _

_Hi: tu perro tambien me mordio¬¬._

_Ya: porque lo molestas ¬-¬._

_Hi: solo le dije "que mono"_

_Ya: sabes que odia que le digan asi, es un amor._


	6. no estas sola

_No soy dueña de yu-gi-oh o de sus personajes, o seria millonaria (como kaiba)y no estaria escribiendo este fic, el cual es lo unico que me pertenece._

_La cancion "Propuesta indecente" no me pertenece, le pertenece a Romeo Santos._

_**Capitulo 6:...no estas sola**_

_Luego de la infantil e innecesaria pelea._

_Tabitha estaba acostada en la cama de Tanner (Hi:lemon,lemon,lemon. Ya:pervetido¬¬u esta bien tal vez) con otra camisa de este( Hi: cuantas trajo? Ya: que se yo, preguntale a el. Hi: Oye Tanner cuantas trajiste? Ya: imbecil u_u. Tanner: Como 10, no pienso lavar ropa) bueno en fin ...eto a si , Tanner estaba bebiendo una cerveza apollado en el ventanal._

_- Ah que sueño - dicho esto se metio a la cama solo en boxers muy ajustados °¬°( Hi: oye yo tambien uso boxers apretados ¬¬*. Ya: pero de cohetes, y monitos, ademas eres mi hermano, tengo miedo)._

_Tabitha solo podia mirarlo directo a los ojos._

_- Que sucede, Tabitha?- su respuesta solo fue, que se acurruco y se enterro en su pecho._

_El puso su boca sobre la de ella, esta se sorprendio al principio, pero pronto se dio en el beso._

**Hola, me llaman Romeo, **

**Es un placer conocerla.**

_- No puedo soportar, que otro hombre te toque, ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo, ni tampoco permitire que vuelva a suceder - dicho esto se puso encima de ella._

**Que bien te ves, **

**Te adelanto, no me importa quién sea él. **

**Dígame usted, **

**Si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez.**

_Una de sus fuertes manos se poso en su mejilla suevemente, sus labios a centimetros de los de la rubia._

**Una aventura es más divertida **

**Si huele a peligro**.

_- Nunca te dejare ir, nunca - sus pestañas se cerraron mientras presionaba sus labios sobre los de ella besandola dulcemente._

_- Y yo jamas te dejare ir, jamas._

**Si te invito a una copa **

**Y me acerco a tu boca. **

**Si te robo un besito, **

**A ver, ¿te enojas conmigo?**

_Estaban en lo cierto. ya no habia marcha atras, ellos nunca podrian escapar de las manos del otro, ella era un angel tentado por un demonio._

_- Por favor, dime Yami._

**¿Qué dirías si esta noche **

**Te seduzco en mi coche? **

**Que se empañen los vidrios **

**Y la regla es que goces. **

_Su mano libre trazo una linea desde su cuello hasta su ombligo. mordio suavemente el labio inferior de la chica, Tanner deslizo su lengua en su dulce boca, saboreandola, jugando con ella. esta gimio en su boca, revelando lo mucho que lo disfruto, mientras que el se apresuro y se quito los boxers. _

_- "Aun con ropa se nota que es fornido, pero al verlo desnudo se me hace mas hermoso"- pensaba distraidamente la rubia. _

**Si te falto el respeto **

**y luego culpo al alcohol. **

**Si levanto tu falda, **

**¿Me darías el derecho **

**A medir tu sensatez? **

_- Puedo?_

**Poner en juego tu cuerpo, **

**Si te parece prudente, **

**Esta propuesta indecente**

_- Si, pero eto...es mi primera vez, asi que con cuidado " me partira en 2, es muy grande"_

_- No te preocupes - luego de esto le quito la camisa y su ropa interior, con dedos expertos - ya estas mojada._

**A ver, a ver,**

**Permíteme apreciar tu desnudez. **

**(Take it off) **

**Relájate, **

**Que este Martini calmará tu timidez **

**(Don't be shy). **

_Luego deposito un suave beso en su entrada._

_- AAHH..._

**Y una aventura es más divertida **

**Si huele a peligro. **

_Tomando esto como disfrute por parte de la ojicalipso, prosiguio introduciendo su lengua. Jugando con su clitoris, de vez en cuando succionandolo con sus labios,y precionando justo en aquel lugar mas sencible, haciendola curvarce y sacudir sus caderas._

**Si te invito a una copa **

**Y me acerco a tu boca. **

**Si te robo un besito, **

**A ver, ¿te enojas conmigo? **

_- AHH...AHH...AHH..._

**¿Qué dirías si esta noche **

**Te seduzco en mi coche? **

**Que se empañen los vidrios **

**Y la regla es que goces. **

_Luego se endereso y deposito un suave beso en la frente de la rubia._

**Si te falto el respeto **

**y luego culpo al alcohol. **

**Si levanto tu falda, **

**¿Me darías el derecho **

**A medir tu sensatez? **

_- Aqui voy, si te duele mucho, solo agarrate de mi - ella solo pudo hacentir con la cabeza._

**Poner en juego tu cuerpo, **

**Si te parece prudente, **

**Esta propuesta indecente. **

_Luego prosiguio introduciendo su miembro lentamente dentro de ella._

**- **Ahhhh...duele.

_- Pronto dejara de doler._

_- AHHH...du...du...ele - tratando de aguantar Tabitha enterro sus uñas en la espalda del chico, Tanner le sonrie, y rosa sus labios con los de ella.___

_- Con esto ya has dejado de ser virgen, ya no es posible volver atras...arrepentida?.___

**I'm back. **

**It feels good to be king. **

**Gostoso. **

_- No, por que fue contigo- como agradecimiento, Tanner comienza a moverse lentamente - Ahh..no..puedo,...me...duele..._

_- Tranquila...no voy...a...lastimarte..._

**Hey, **

**Listen, **

**I know what you like. **

_- Estas...muy...estrecha y apretada...ah...ah...debes...relajarte...ah..._

_- Ahhhhh...ahh...como...?...ah_

_-mirame... - ella levanto su rostro y fue interrumpida por un intenso beso del ojicarmesi._

**How about if you and I **

**Me and you **

**¿Bailamos bachata? **

_Despues de esto Tabitha se relajo y Tanner pudo continuar con mas facilidad. _

_- ...Se...ah vuelto...mas sencillo...no?_

_Adentrandose cada vez mas. Atacando el punto exacto que la llevava al extasis. _

_- ...debes...empujar...con...tus...caderas...al...compas...- ella obedecio todo lo que el le dijo, y con cada cosa, se hacia mas placentero, como levantar su pierna y ponerla en el hombro del ojicarmesi - ya tienes buena cara...ha...ademas...me...estas...apretando...y...no me sueltas...Tu...cuerpo...es muy...agradable_

**Y luego you and I **

**Me and you **

**¿Terminamo' en la cama? **

**(Que rico). **

_Asi fue como el dolor luego se transformo en un inexplicable placer._

**How about if you and I **

**Me and you **

**¿Bailamos bachata? **

**(Ay bailamos bachata) **

_- Bien ahora agarrate de mi._

_- Si._

**Y luego you and I **

**Me and you **

**¿Terminamo' en la cama? **

**(Terminamos en la cama). **

_Y fue ahumentando la velocidad de las envestidas._

_- ...T...Tanner - gimio en su oido, enviandolo al borde del abismo. Ella ya estaba lista, su euforia tomandola en una sensacion que ella nunca sintio ni penso que sentiria. _

**How about if you and I (You and I) **

**Me and you (Me and you) **

**You and I (You and I) **

**Me and you (You) **

_- Solo...aguanta...ya...voy._

**You and I (You and I) **

**Me and you **

**(I'm a badboy) **

**Me and you (You...). **

_- ...T...Ta.. ..r - dijo jadeando su nombre cuando sintio un calido liquido entrar y flurir dentro de ella, como su liberacion tuvo lugar finalmente, se desplomo encima de ella, respirando con dificultad. Una sonrisa de satisfaccion se dibujaba en sus hermosas facciones. El sudor corria por la frente y el cuerpo de fisicoculturista, para luego mesclarse con el de Tabitha - Tanner?_

**(Ay chi chi **

**Llora guitarra **

**Llora).**

_- Dime, cariño?_

_Tabitha penso por un momento y luego sonrio, con un gran sonrojo._

_- Te amo..._

_Tanner la beso y entre el beso estaba aquella respuesta tan anelada._

_- Te...amo..._

_- En...verdad...?_

_- Claro...que...si..- luego se separaron para poder tomar aire y el continuo hablando - o te uviese dejado con ese maldito, pero no podia ver a la mujer que amo con otro - luego envolvio la sabanas alrededor de los dos.(Ya: feliz?.Hi: si, te : como?. Hi: que te..te quiero mucho hermanita O/O)_

_- Grrrr- se escuchaba a Spaik jugando en el living_

_- Creo que, no lo dejamos dormir - dijo Tanner burlonamente. y Tabitha al recordar lo de hace unos minutos, se puso como tomate._

_- TANNER FOUST!_

_- Dime tomatito._

_- Ire a dormir con Spaik!_

_- Pero, por que?_

_- Por que porqueeee..._

_- Por que?_ _ tienes miedo, de que el tigre vuelva? - dijo mordiendo el lobulo de su oreja._

_- Cual? el pequeño getito?- respondio con malicia._

_- Pequeño? Como que pequeño?...voy por Spaik ...debe de estar asustado por LOS RUGIDOS DEL GATITO._

_- Jajajajajajajajaja...- la rubia ya no aguanto mas la cara de ofendido del ojicarmesi._

_Bueno despues de tooooodo eso se dispusieron a dormir, abrazados con Spaik en medio._

_Por la mañana el sol estaba haciendo de las suyas._

_- Mierda...olvide cerrar las cortinas anoche..."un momento, si no las cerre, entonces estaban abiertas cuando..." MIERDA._

_- Por que tanta mierda eh?- pregunto la rubia adormilada._

_- No nada, Spaik cago en la terraza...solo eso...sip...mucha mierda. Emmm...quieres que abra la cortina? - dijo para tapar lo de la cortina abierta._

_- No, ya la abri mas temprano.^-^_

_- Ah...ire a darme un chapuson.o_ou_

_- Bueno, ire a hacer el desayuno._

_Hi: Lemon,lemon,lemon...^-^_

_Ya: Creanme estara asi por una semana.¬¬*_

_Hi: recuerdas cuando olvide cerrar la cortina de la habitacion._

_Ya: SI ¬¬*...los pervertidos me bieron cambiarme de ropa por la mañana, como olvidarlo._

_Hi: Pero les di su merecido._

_Ya: recivir una palisa de ellos._

_Hi: esacto...claro que no, lo que pasa es que les di de narisasos en los puños.Y de traserasos en los pies._


	7. Una visita inesperada

No soy dueña de yu-gi-oh o de sus personajes, o seria millonaria (como kaiba)y no estaría escribiendo este fic, el cual es lo único que me pertenece. La canción " Sexy and i know it" tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a LMFAO.

Capitulo 7: Una visita inesperada.

- Wenn...Wenn(si...si)...- gritaba una chica, extasiada. Estaba con un chico muy buenmoso, de cabello rubio y ojos amatistas.

- Oh...Jessica...Da Sie nicht wissen ...(Oh...Jessica...no sabes...cuanto...)

- Als Jessica?¬¬*(Como que Jessica?)

- Jasmin?...oh...warten (espera)...Zohar?...Marilin...Tamar..." Oh mierda como se llama?" Lisa?...

- Risse, DAMN MORON (Risse, MALDITO IMBECIL)...- dijo la chica muy enojada, poniendose su ropa.

- Oh, meine Liebe, ich war ein Scherz, als Sie denken, es würde Ihren Namen ... Jennifer, vergessen oder? (mi amor, estaba bromeando, como crees que olvidaría tu nombre ...Jennifer, verdad?) - dijo, tratando de adivinar.

- Trottel! (idiota).

Gracias a dios un celular comenzó a sonar.

- Hallo( Hola).  
- Risse.  
- Oh, papa no sabes cuanto te quiero, me salvaste de la grande - dijo llendose hacia el baño.

- Bueno siempre te salvo ¿ me pregunto porque?...bueno ese no es el tema, estoy en un avión, me voy de vacaciones a Domino City.

- Mhm, fuiste a ligar sin permiso.

- No solo quería decirte, que tu vuelo sale en una semana.

- Vuelo?... yo?, para que si tu eres el que va a viajar no yo.

- No dejare a Tabitha sola en California.

- Papa sabe cuidarse sola, incluso sabe cocinar.

- Y eso que tiene que ver?¬¬u

- Es algo mas que yo, se me quema hasta el agua.

- A veces creo que tu madre me engaño T-T... Pero, que se le puede hacer...?

- Esta bien, pero solo seré niñera por una semana, ok.

- Lo dudo, estaré fuera por 2 me...- Yugi fue interrumpido por un grito sordo.

- RISSE MUTOOO...- grito la chica al darse cuenta que había sido totalmente ignorada.  
- Que sean 3. O~O

- Si, llamare para que congeles. O_Ou

X

Al mismo tiempo al otro lado del globo, en una de las paradisíacas playas de California. Era una hermosa mañana de sábado, y habían pocas personas en esta.

Y un ojicarmesi salia de una muy mona cabaña.

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
It's real fool with the big F o  
They like bruce lee rock at the club

Las chicas a su alrededor no hicieron ni el menor esfuerzo por ocultar su interés en el chico que entraba al agua, hacia mucho calor pero no era a causa del sol.

Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out  
Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up  
When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shows, no shirt, and I still get serviced

Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out  
Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT...

Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out  
Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out

Pero el deleite fue interrumpido por una sexy chica rubia que salio corriendo tras el, ahora era el turno para los hombres, pero mas de uno se llevo una cachetada por parte de su propia pareja.

- Tabitha...ven, esta muy buena.

- Ahh... esta helada.

- Ven, yo te abrigo, si quieres.

- No lo dudo.

Ambos se besaron, muy provocativamente, sacando varios celos de las chicas a su alrededor, sobretodo cuando el la rodeo con sus brazos, y con dedos expertos le desabrocho el bikini de la parte de arriba, quitandoselo de un tirón.(Hi: Oye que no te hice algo similar?, en el verano. Ya: Fuiste tuuuu..?. Hi: creo que la cague... creí que te avías dedo cuenta. Ya: claro que no, salí abrazando un juguete inflable, TE ODIO O/O. Hi: ah, no es para tanto, solo son un poco mas grandes de lo normal -,-. Ya: Co-como lo sabes? O/O. Hi: facil, se vieron desde abajo del agua -,-. Ya: ahora vuelvo, voy a matar a ESE PERVERTIDO. Hi: Se llama curiosidad)

- TANNER O/O- grito furiosa, incandose para taparse con el agua.

Este solo se sumergió con el bikini en la boca y desapareció. Ella hiso lo mismo para alcanzarlo.

Después de tanto buscar por fin hay estaba, sentado en una roca con el bikini dando vueltas en su dedo indice.

- Buscas...algo?- pregunto con malicia.

- Ya! dámelo O/O - dijo subiendo a la roca, y tapándose con sus brazos, aunque no servia de mucho.

- Me encanta cuando te enojas - dijo dándole el bikini - te veías mejor sin esto.

- Mmmmmm...pero no con tanta gente mirando ¬¬*.

X

En los Ángeles, California...

- Así que Tanner tiene novia?

- Sip, y ahora están en una cabaña, en Carpinteria.

- Oye y por que no vamos?

- Si, justo iba a decirte que fueramos.

- Pero Tanner sabe que iremos?Verdad?

- Claro que si.

- Esta bien te recojo en media hora...como se llama su novia?

- Mmmmmm...creo que Tabitha, sip, Tabitha...

- Nos vamos ahora mismo.

Después de hora y media de viaje...

- " Tanner espero que estés durmiendo en tu hamaca y no estés haciendo lo que yo creo".

- " Espero que no sea la Tabitha que yo conozco".

X

Mientras tanto...

- Mmmmm... estaba muy bueno...

- Gracias...

- Pero no estaba tan rico como lo que comí ayer...me pregunto si podre repetirme el plato - Dicho esto tomo a la chica por la cintura y la deposito sobre la mesa.

- Creí que Joey vendría hoy.

- Y que? puede morirse de hambre - decía muy calenturiento, besando el cuello de la rubia y dejando en su blanca y frágil piel, una marca de que el estuvo allí.

- Ahhhh...que no vendría con su novia?

- Mmhmm - ronroneo en su cuello.

- Podrían llegar en cualquier momento - dicho esto Tanner se levanto - creo que necesito un baño.

- También yo, tal vez así Yami vuelva a dormirse.

- Jajajajajajajaja...

- Mmmmm...creo que mejor voy a dormir, pero me debes una.

X

Y de vuelta con los rubios...

- Donde es Joey?

- Mas adelante.

- Oh...mierda...nos enterramos.

- Ah claro que no, a ver te cambio el lugar.

- ...Y bien? - dijo Mai burlándose.

- Me empujas?...un poquito.

- Claro que no, es mi auto así que yo conduzco y tu empujas.

Después de muchos intentos lograron salir...

- Y bien? donde es?

- Es la blanca, de un piso. La que tiene el jeep de Tanner afuera.

- Waaaaahhh...que monada.

Dejaron el auto al lado del de Tanner. Y el mencionado estaba durmiendo en una hamaca muy plácidamente.

- Mira parece un angelito...roncando...con unas botellas de cerveza vacías...a su alrededor.

- Oye ...yo soy mas adorable.

- Joey ya cierra el pico - hablo dormido.

- Hasta en sus sueños lo fastidias...jajajaja.

- Quien dijo que estaba dormido?¬¬u

- Jajaja...muy infantil, no?

- No.

- Oye Mai quería conocer a Tab.

- Ah, si? ella también quería conocer a Mai ...Ah mira hay viene - dijo esto y se puso de pie y camino junto a su novia, llevando una toalla.

La ojicalipso vio el auto y le resulto algo conocido.

- Gracias, mi amor.

- Estas helada.

- Lo se...a si que Joey ya llego?

- Sip, y algo ten cuidado, su novia es muy celosa.

- No te preocupes, ademas no tiene de que estar celosa.

- Como de que no?

- Tabitha ella es Mai. Mai ell...

- MAI..

- AMIGA...

- Se conocen?

- Tanner ella es mi mejor amiga y confidente.

- ¿ Que haces aquí?

- Pues, es que yo me quedare aquí el resto de las vacaciones.

- Y se puede saber la razón?

- No quiero regresar a mi casa.

- Que sucedió.

La ojicalipso se abrazo a si misma y desvió la mirada, para no ver a nadie de los presentes.

- Pues...

- Quieres hablar en privado? - Tabitha asintió y Mai volteo a ver a los chicos.

- Pueden ir a comprar algo para la cena?

Tanner sabia la razón, por lo que tomo a Joey del hombro, como queriendo decir "vamos". Después de escuchar el auto irse,se sentaron en la hamaca, y Tabitha abrazo a Mai.

- Estas bien Tabitha.

- No...- dijo liberando las lagrimas que tanto trato de contener.

- Por que?

- Mai, mi padre estará de viaje durante dos meses.

- Y no querías estar sola, y lo extrañas, verdad?

- No, no es eso, yo...cuando conocí a Tanner me sentí libre, feliz, enamorada, Mai lo amo...así que me decidí ...y fui a ver ah..ah..Kaiba...para terminar con el...- ya no pudo seguir conteniendo mas su tristeza, ya casi no tenia voz tanto llorar.

- Dime que sucedió...

- Le-le dije que terminábamos...pero...pero...el se me abalanzo encima y..y...me lanzo sobre su escritorio ...luego quiso forzarme ah...ah...

- Ese hijo de perra, donde esta que yo lo mato.

- Me rasgo la ropa, y grite tratando de zafarme de el, cuando...cuando.

- Que sucedió?

- La puerta se abrió de golpe ...y ahí estaba Tanner enfurecido, y se le lanzo encima golpeándolo dejándolo inconsciente, luego me tomo en sus brazos y me saco de allí.

- Ese maldito, ya se las vera conmigo.

- Vamos, ya almorzaste?

- No, me muero de hambre...- sonó su estomago - pero antes donde esta el baño?°~°

- Hajajajajajaja...al fondo a la derecha.

- Ya vuelvo.

- Jajajaja..." oh, mierda el comedor"- se fue corriendo al comedor, había olvidado el casi "plato de fondo", cuando llego al comedor, estaba todo desparramado para un lado, después de ordenar la mesa, calentó la comida.

- Ah...que alivio.

- Eto...ya esta servido.

- Y dime que han hecho? - pregunto con picardia.

- Nada...- respondió tomando a Spaik en brazos.

- Nada?... oh vamos Tanner es un verdadero Play-Boy y de los buenos, una noche, ustedes dos, solos?... a mi no me engañas.

- Ah... es un verdadero dios, creo que tengo un desgarro, y hoy quería después de almorzar?

- Aquí mismo?

- Si, pero claro que me negué. ah pero por la mañana nos Fuimos a dar un baño, y me quito la parte de arriba de mi bikini.

- Pero, en serio, como es? en ya sabes que.

- Fue muy cuidadoso, pero creí que me partiría en dos. es muy, pero muy GRANDE...

- Ah, por favor no exageres - pero cuando la rubia le dio unas medidas aproximadas , la otra rubia le creyó - amiga deberías estar en silla de ruedas, lisiada.

X

Mientras tanto, en un minimarked a un lado de la carretera...

- De que crees que estén hablando, dudo que sigan hablando de lo que ya me contaste.

- Ya sabes como son las mujeres, deben estar hablando de sus uñas... deme 2 kilos de carne de rez.

- Serian $10.00 dolares.

- Que? es un robo...

- La va a querer o no?

- Si...y tres bolsas de carbón - dijo a regañadientes.

- En total serian...$13.00 dolares.

Después cuando se encaminaban a la cabaña.

- Sabes ... mañana comeremos pescado.

- Ah... trajiste dinero para comprar?

- Nop, traje algo mejor, mi caña de pescar.

Después de 30 minutos por fin llegaron...

- Joey, prende la fogata.

- Ah... por que no lo haces tu.

- Por que estoy cortando la carne.

- Pero solo si tocas la guitarra.

- Y de donde quieres que saque una?

- Y la de Mina?

- Ok.

Hi: Oye y porque no me pones esa canción a mi?  
Ya: Porque los únicos músculos que tienes se concentraron en tu estomago, y no son calugas. ^_^u  
Hi: claro que tengo, solo que las poleras que tengo, tienen lomos de toro. ¬¬u  
Ya: esta bien, si tienes, solo que lo olvide, la próxima vez que vayamos a la playa tendrás tu canción. ^-^u  
Hi: wiiiiii...siiiii...oye espera un momento, nosotros solo vamos en verano, y estamos a junio, y en Chile las vacaciones de verano son en enero...enana tramposa!  
cri-cri cri-cri (un grillo)


	8. Donde estamos?

_Hikari: hola a todos...tengo malas noticias, mi hermana Yami esta en un campamento militar de la guarda civil, asi que tendre que continuar escribiendo solo por una sema..._

_Desconocida: hola! ( se avalanzo sobre hikari)_

_Hikari: cote? que haces aqui?_

_Cote: Yami me dijo que te ayudara con esto._

_Hikari: ( para nada feliz) creo que necesito un baño..._

_Cote: te tallo la espalda..._

_(grillo)_

_Hikari: ( encerrado en el baño) bueno... No somos dueños de yu-gi-oh o de sus personajes, o seriamos millonarios (como kaiba)y no estaria escribiendo este fic, el cual es lo unico que nos pertenece...La cancion "Your guardian angel" no nos pertenece, le pertenece a "The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus"._

_**Capitulo 8: donde estamos...?**_

_Todos estaban reunidos en la fogata (Hi: todos? si solo son 4), comiendo carne, riendo, contando historias, jugando con Spaik, y hay estaba, la guitarra de Mina, estaba junto a Tanner dentro de su bolso._

_- Bueno viejo lo prometido es deuda, a cantar se a dicho - dijo Joey a su amigo, pasandole la guitarra._

_-" mierda, lo recordó". Y cual quieren?_

_- Cualquiera, la cosa es que aulles - bromeo Joey._

_- Bueno, entonces esta va para la niña de mis ojos..._

_When I see your smile_  
_Tears run down my face I can't replace_  
_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_  
_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_  
_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok._  
_Seasons are changing_  
_And waves are crashing_  
_And stars are falling all for us_  
_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_  
_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart_  
_Please don't throw that away_  
_'Cause I'm here for you_  
_Please don't walk away,_  
_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will_  
_Pull my strings just for a thrill_  
_And I know I'll be ok_  
_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven...(fading away)_

_- Awww...Joey por que no me cantas asi? - Dijo Mai haciendo pucheros._

_- Lo lamento mi amor pero soy tan bueno cantando como en matematicas._

_- Joey pasame el ron - pidio Tanner._

_- Si claro, te paso un vaso?_

_- uno... tomatito, quieres? - pregunto valanseando la botella de ron de caramelo._

_- Solo un poco...pequeño gatito - respondio con malicia por lo de tomatito._

_- Oye ahora que recuerdo Tabitha cantaba. ^-^ - dijo una no tan sobria Mai._

_- Era un coro ¬¬u_

_- Toma - el chico le entrego el vaso, y despues se hecho para atras la botella que estaba casi llena y luego de ese pequeño sorbo, quedo como hasta la mitad._

_- Hey, tortolos, vengan - decia Mai quitandose la ropa junto con Joey para entrar al agua._

_- Joey, Tapate - dijo Tanner tapandole los ojos a Tabitha justo a tiempo - ya entra al agua rapido - dijo tapandole los ojos ahora solo con una mano, y con la otra quitandose los zapatos._

_- Ya, ya entre._

_- Ah que no me atrapas - dijo la ojicalipso quitandose la ropa tambien, y corriendo hacia el agua._

_- Esperame...- se detubo por que tubo la sensacion de haverlo vivido antes. De la nada aparecio una imagen en su mente, de un lago en medio de un bosque, en una noche de luna llena como esta, y Tabitha tambien estaba alli, corriendo hacia el agua diciendo las mismas palabras exactas " Ah que no me atrapas"._

_- Tanner, vamos viejo no te quedes ahi parado medio desnudo._

_- Yami que sucede? - pregunto Tabitha._

_- No, nada ,solo, que te vez hermosa a la luz de la luna - respondio, para luego quitarse la ropa y entrar en el agua._

_- jajajajaja No...jajajaja - dijo al ser atrapada por el chico el cual la abrazo por detras con un brazo, y con la otra mano tapandole la vista. Solo sintiendo el cuerpo de su novio rodeandola y la calma agua que le llegaba hasta sus pechos._

_- Te dije que me esperaras, eres una chica mala...creo que tendre que castigarte - dijo con malicia._

_- Y cual seria ese... "castigo"? - pregunto siguiendole el juego._

_- Este mmm...- Dijo besandole el cuello, y capturando sus senos con sus manos._

_- Ahh...- complacido desliso una mano hacia aquel lugar, introduciendo un dedo lo mas adentro que pudo - ah...ah...- despues de oir esto inmediatamente introdujo otro. Mai y Joey estaban lejos detras de unas rocas, muy ocupados, por lo que no escucharon o no le prestaron atencion - ah...ah..._

_Dos dias despues..._

_- Mmmm...Tanner olvidaste cerrar las cortinas anoche - decia Tabitha muy adormilada y con los ojos cerrados ( ya estaba amaneciendo), se encontraba recostada sobre el chico, y estaban acostados desnudos sobre el haciento reclinado del chofer._

_- Mmmm...ya la cierro - dijo sentandose con los ojos todabia cerrados._

_- Ah...ten cuidado...- reclamo Tabitha al caer sobre el freno de mano._

_- ¡ Donde mierda estamos!O_Ou - digeron al mismo tiempo al abrir los ojos de golpe. Tanner miro para todos lados, estaban sobre una duna con vista al mar._

_- Toma ponte tu ropa antes de alguien nos vea. si es ya no lo han hecho...Yami que tienes en el rostro?_

_- Que, que tengo? - preguto mirandose en el espejo retrovisor - Pero que mierda? - tenia como tatuado un rayo debajo de cada ojo. Trato de refregarse pero no salio._

_- Bueno...por lo menos tienes alguna idea de donde estamos?_

_- Esto no es carpinteria ( nota: la playa en donde esta la cabaña)._

_- Como que no?_

_- No, no hay casas... salgamos de aqui, vamos ponte el cinturon - Tanner se bajo, pero nada, poblacion cero, despues volvio a subirse y encendio el Vitara y se dio cuenta de algo - la doble traccion esta activada._

_- Que sucede con eso?_

_- Significa que no llegamos por carretera - despues de pasar algunas dunas se toparon con un bugui, y Tanner le iso parar - eto...disculpe puede decirme que playa es esta?_

_- Claro estamos en Pismo ^-^, y lindo tatuaje._

_- Ahhhhh!...gracias, hasta luego T-T_

_- Pismo?_

_- Como llegamos tan lejos?...puedes pasarme mis cigarrillos?_

_- Se acavaron._

_- Nooooo! la tragedias continuan...tienes cobertura?_

_- No traigo mi celu._

_- Toma el mio, llama a Joey y ponlo en el altavoz...vamos Joey contesta._

_- Hola? - contesto un adormilado Joey._

_- Joey, escucha..._

_- Donde mierda se han metido? hemos estado buscándolos por dos días. El hermano de Tabitha llamo a su celular y dijo que llegaría en cinco días._

_- Y que le dijiste - pregunto la chica preocupada._

_- Mai le dijo que estabas en una cabaña con ella. Como iba a decirle que la tenian ocupada?_

_- Joey...y como que dos dias?_

_- Claro! si es martes._

_- Martes? Joey escucha, estamos en Pismo...- dijo Tanner._

_- Como demonios llegaron alli?_

_- Lo mismo nos preguntamos...acabamos de despertar y no recordamos nada._

_- Nada?_

_- Nop, nada._

_- Ni cuando dijste que llevarias a Tabitha a ver la lluvia de estrellas?_

_- Y despues de eso que paso._

_- Se subieron al Jeep y ya no se, por que entre a la cabaña._

_- Te llamare cuando llegemos a Orcutt, adios. - corto y le entrego al celular a Tabitha - toma._

_- Voy a revisar las fotos del sabado...Oye a que hora sucedio esto?_

_- A ver - dijo deteniendose sobre un arenal._

_En el video los dos estaban dentro del auto y Tanner conducia a toda velocidad, Tabitha iba grabando._

_En el video:_

_- Ya estas grabando?_

_- Si..., lo perderemos de nuevo._

_Decia grabando lo que parecia ser una luz dorada que iva como a 1 milla de distancia por delante de ellos._

_- No...no lo dejare escapar...Arggggg! - Grito de dolor, cintiendo que algo le quemaba el rostro, pero tuvo la suficiente conciencia para detener el auto tambaleandose por la velocidad en la que iban, y se orillo._

_- Tanner que te sucede?_

_- Arggg...me quema!_

_- Dejame ver...- dijo dejando el telefono sobre la guantera, pero este quedo grabandolos._

_Aquella marca de dibujo en su rostro.( Nota: si quieren saber como eran revisen mi carpeta de imagenes)_

_- Vamos ya paso...debemos continuar - Dijo Tanner._

_- Mhmm._

_Luego retomaron el ritmo._

_- Mira se salio de la carretera - dicho esto Tanner se salio de la Huella y activo la doble traccion - se detubo._

_- Quedate aqui._

_- No, ire contigo._

_Y termino el video._

_- Como pudo aparecer de la nada?_

_- No lo se, pero espero que salga con agua...- Dijo bromeando - ...Vamos debemos encontrar un camino pavimentado - y retomaron la marcha. _

_Despues de dos horas por fin encontraron la carretera._

_- grrrrr... tengo hambre - se quejo Tanner._

_- Yo tambien._

_- Creo que vere si es que hay comida atras - se orillo y se bajo, abrio la puerta de atras para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa._

_- Pero que mierda es esto - era el rompecabezas del milenio - valla, pero creo que es de oro._

_Hikari: pero en que estaban tan ocupados?_

_Cote: te dire si prometes no decircelo a nadie._

_Hikari: lo prometo._

_Cote: estaban jugando duelos de monstruos._

_Hikari: largo de aqui, Yami vuelveeeeeeee..._

_Campamento militar..._

_Yami: Hikari?_

_Cabo: STAY ( apellido), quiero 60 lagartijas AHORA!_

_Yami:" mierda, hasta de lejos me fastidias"_


	9. Un laaargo viaje

_No somos dueños de yu-gi-oh o de sus personajes, o seria millonario (como kaiba)y no estaria escribiendo este fic, el cual es lo unico que nos pertenece._

_Hikari: Si mal no recuerdan mi hermana no estara en casa y para peor ayer llamo diciendo que se quedaria otras dos semanas, asi que Tanner el del fic me ayudara._

_Tanner: Hola, mi nombre es Tanner Foust, amo las caminatas en la playa y soy geminis ( dijo giñando el ojo y sonriendo sensualmente)_

_Chicas del publico: - Ahhhhhhhh! Tanner hasme tuya! _

_- Dame un hijo!_

_- Te amo!_

_Tanner: Señoritas por favor, esto es un fic serio._

_Hikari: Asi es!_

_Tanner: Deberan esperar a que termine y las atendere una por una._

_**Capitulo 9: Un laaargo viaje.**_

_- Pero que mierda es esto - era el rompecabezas del milenio - creo que es de oro._

_- Que cosa...?_

_- No se que sea pero parece una pirámide - dijo tomándolo de la cadena - mira tiene un ojo mirón...- se burlo._

_- Es el ojo de horus._

_- Como lo sabes?_

_- Mi verdadero padre era descendiente de la familia real de Egipto, es obvio que quisiera saber mas de el.  
_

_- Entonces eso te deja como princesa."adoptada? que bueno que no seguí con el plan de Joey"_

_- Si, el murio mucho antes de que yo naciera, y mi madre cuando yo naci, Yugi me adopto junto con Rebecca, que estaba esperando a Risse._

_- Por que no me lo dijiste antes?_

_- Tu tampoco me has dicho nada de tu familia._

_- Mira parece un rompecabezas - dijo repasando las uniones con su dedo._

_- Oye no había nada de comer?_

_- No reviese, espera...Si comida por fin._

_Después__ de reabastecer sus estanques principales. (Hi: por que estanques, ni que fueran autos. Tanner: olvidas con quien estas trabajando. Hi: sin comentarios) Después de haberse quedado sin gasolina, Tanner tubo que caminar 3 KM, para de nuevo volver caminando al auto, en eso se habrán perdido como unas 4 horas._

_La noche callo y Tanner se detuvo para subir el techo, y Tabitha estaba tratando de no dormirse._

_- Duerme, ya pronto llegaremos a Goleta... ah mierda también tengo algo de sueño, me detendré mas adelante._

_Después__ de acomodarse, y dormir por 15 minutos mas o menos, se sentía como si lanzaran piedresillas al vehículo._

_- Yami...Yami...- susurro Tabitha al escuchar eso - lo escuchaste._

_- Mmmmm...que cosa?_

_- Solo presta atención._

_- Que demonios...? son como piedras..."van a aboyar mi querido auto" - comenzaron a hablar solo a susurros._

_- Y también es como si, estuvieran balanceando el auto de un lado a otro._

_- Si, seguro esta temblando ._

_- Pero...- el sonido de las rocas contra el auto se intensifico._

_- Ponte el cinturón - dicho esto encendió las luces, y hecho a andar el vehículo._

_- Mira, una amimita._

_- Que?...no creerás en esas cosas, verdad?_

_- Como explicas esto?_

_- Un temblor._

_- Y entonces por que huimos?  
_

_- Vamos, antes de que el fantasma se suba al auto._

_(Hi:buuuuu...soy un fantasma. Tanner: y de los feos.)_

_Después__ encontraron un motel de mala muerte a las afueras de Galeta._

_- Iré a pedir una habitación - dijo Tanner estacionándose, no de muy buena gana - que bueno que traje la billetera._

_- Mmmmmm...esa es la de Joey._

_- Lo se, la mía esta en la guantera - se bajo y se dirijo a un hombre alto y gordo, y no se veía de muy buena higiene - disculpe quiero una habitación._

_- 70 dolares la noche._

_- Que?...acaso la almohada es de oro - le pago a regañadientes._

_- Y como te fue?_

_- Sin comentarios..._

_- Tan caro?_

_- Si, toma las llaves, instálate mientras yo veo que hago para que no roben el auto " que puedo hacer, piensa Tanner, piensa, claro la inyección de combustible"._

_- Date prisa - dijo entrando y saliendo instantáneamente - No dormiré ah._

_- Si lo harás, pague mucho como para que no duermas adentro, el secreto es no tocar el control remoto - después llamo a Joey - Hola Joey._

_- Tanner, nos tenían preocupados, donde están._

_- Acabamos de llegar a Galeta._

_- Y por eso se tardaron tanto?_

_- Es que se me acabo la gasolina, y tuve que caminar tres KM. para comprarla, así que perdimos toda la tarde._

_A la mañana siguiente..._

_- Tabitha, despierta debemos irnos._

_- Mmmmm...ya voy._

_- Vamos, quiero salir temprano, debemos cargar combustible, e ir a comprar comida._

_- Primero revisa si todavía tenemos auto._

_- Jajaja...muy graciosa - rió sarcásticamente - si, aun tenemos - afirmo mirando por la ventana - iré a ponerle los fusibles, así que date prisa - dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de el._

_Después__ salio del cuarto y se dirijio hacia el Vitara descapotable que la esperaba afuera._

_- Le quitaste el techo?_

_- Sip, dijeron que hoy haría calor... vamos que no tenemos todo...- fue interrumpido por su celular - hola?_

_- Amigo soy yo Joey, Tristan y Serenity vendrán, ah y Duke llego hoy._

_- Dile a Tristan que lleve carbon, y cerveza._

_- Oye, por esas casualidades de la vida, no tendrás mi billetera en tu auto?_

_- Déjame ver...si aquí esta, pero no tiene dinero._

_- En serio? de seguro me lo gaste antes, en la borrachera_

_- Etoo...bueno en este momento voy a cargar combustible, adiós._

_- Bueno por lo menos esta arreglado lo del dinero de Joey - se burlo la rubia subiéndose._

_- No se te queda nada?_

_- No, nada, iré a dejar las llaves._

_Después__ de una hora, llegaron a un servi-centro. Y joey volvió a llamar._

_- Hola._

_- Tanner, por donde bienes?_

_- Estoy cargando en Goleta._

_- Y Tab?_

_- Esta comprando, algo para comer._

_- Oye, hermano, mas te vale que vuelvas hoy._

_- Por que?_

_- Nos invitaron a una fiesta._

_- No gracias, no quiero despertar en Tijuana, o adoptar a un niño de haiti, en la baja mil, o en el Dakar. ¬¬* - dijo sarcásticamente._

_- Oye, pero el Dakar esta en Chile...- después callo - Oh vamos, te amarraremos para que no se vallan, siiiii?^-^_

_- Adios Joey, nos vemos despues...Tab, ya nos vamonos - Grito bajando el techo de lona del jeep._

_- Si, ya voy...y una bebida energética._

_- De cual._

_- Creo que es la Rock-Star...gracias._

_Luego se subió al auto y se fueron..._

_- Toma tu bebida._

_- Gracias, puedes decirme la hora._

_- Son las 7:15._

_- Si nos vamos inmediatamente sin hacer paradas innecesarias llegaremos antes de las 9._

_- Ahhh... que bien, necesito un baño._

_- Si y una cosa mas._

_- Que cosa?_

_- Ponte el cinturón! no quiero pagar una multa._

_- Agua fiestas..._

_- Mierda..._

_- Que sucede..?_

_- Esa minivan, no me deja adelantar y va muy lento...vamos a 30 KMH!( Hi: que tan lento has conducido. Ta: creo que 50 KMH. Hi: y que sucedio?. Ta: lo mismo, como crees que me inspire?)_

_- Yami...?...haaaa..."sera un largo día"_

_- Demonios...nunca e ido tan lento, me volveré loco...- reclamaba, con aspecto de que estaba a punto de explotar, ya se había puesto un poco iperactivo y solo habían pasado 2 minutos._

_10 minutos después Tanner iba silbando, y Tab ya tenia cara de que tenia miedo._

_15 minutos después Tanner iba haciendo sonidos de sopapo, y golpeando su cuello con el dedo, Tab estaba como estampada en su asiento, en serio parecía una calcomania._

_30 minutos después..._

_- Pero, que lindo día, no Tab? - decía hablando muy, pero muy iperactivo._

_- Si._

_- Que, hermoso se ve, las luces traseras de esa minivan, Volkswagen, creo que es una T1...sip, una T1... _

_- Tanner, te sientes bien?_

_- Tengo un vitara del 91, modificado de todas las maneras posibles, con un gran motor V8, y aquí estoy, atrapado detrás de una minivan, que va a 30 KMH, por que no sentirme bien?_

_- " Tabitha relájate"._

_- Mira, volvió a cambiar a segunda...- ya no aguanto mas y la adelanto por la orilla de la carretera, aun si el otro chofer se lo impedía - MUEVE TU CULO VERDE..._

_- HIJO DE PERRA! - El de la van hablo en español latino._

_- Que dijo?, creo que es mexicano._

_- Después te digo._

_- Me insulto? maldito, me las pagara - se puso a derrapar delante de la van, dejándola en una nube de humo - amo el aroma de las llantas quemadas por la mañana - dijo acelerando a 140 KMH. En otras palabras, desapareció del lugar - mira ya llegaremos a Summerland._

_- Yami creo que mejor bajas la velocidad, o la policia..._

_- Si mejor, pero no a menos de 30, si?_

_- Son las 8:30 dudo que lleguemos a las 9._

_- Si llegamos, solo no nos volvamos a topar con minivans de nuevo._

_Y asi se fueron todo lo que quedaba de camino, adelantando a los demas sin dudarlo._

_- Mira ya se puede ver el mar de Carpinteria! - Tanner estaba tan feliz que apretó el acelerador de la emoción._

_- Yami!_

_- Que? vamos, pero si no hay policías - dijo entrando a las dunas, y activando la doble tracción -si! extrañaba esto!...WUHU- gritaba derrapando sobre la blanca arena de la playa._

_- Jajajajaja...voy a vomitar!...jajajajajaja._

_- Mira es la motocicleta de Tristan!_

_- Tanner! - grito Joey, ya que su querido amigo había vuelto, y bueno estaba haciendo rosquillas a su alrededor, en otras palabras estaba cubierto por una nube de polvo - Mai! mira quien decidió aparecer._

_- Tab! Tanner!...cof,cof,cof,cof - trago tierra._

_- Tanner en serio voy a vomitar._

_- Aguafiestas! - dijo deteniéndose, Tabitha corrió fuera del auto y cayo a tierra toda mareada._

_- Amiga estas bien?_

_- Como no estarlo? si hace unos días desperté en Pismo, y estuve en un largo viaje con el loco de remate que mas amo._

_- Duke viniste, Tristan!...viejo, trajiste cerveza?_

_- Claro que si! y también traje a Serinity!_

_- Tab ella es Serenity, Sere ella es Tabitha._

_- Hola! así que te quedaste con el difícil, eh!_

_- Jajajajajajaja...eh?por que difícil?_

_- Mi amor! vamos a darnos un baño! - interrumpió intencionalmente el ojicarmesi._

_- Si ya voy! déjame cambiarme!_

_- Tanner me voy a pescar, adiós!_

_- No quieres que te acompañe?_

_- Claro que no, me desconcentraria!_

_X_

_Hikari: disculpen, se que estubo fome, pero es que Tanner no me ayudo mucho que digamos...verdad!_

_Tanner: Es que las chicas se descontrolaron un poco._

_Hikari: Que es eso ( dijo apuntando un chupon en el cuello de Tanner)_

_Tanner: Nada!_

_Hikari: Es un chupon!_

_Tanner: claro que no ( decia refregandoce la marca con el cuello de la polera) esas cosas ya no se hacen._


	10. padre e hija

_No somos dueños de yu-gi-oh o de sus personajes, o seria millonario (como kaiba)y no estaría escribiendo este fic, el cual es lo único que nos pertenece. La canción "Bed of Roses" tampoco no nos pertenece, le pertenece a " Jon Bon Jovi" pero escúchenla._

_Hi: perdon por el retraso pero, Tanner formateo mi PC y no alcance a respaldar._

_Tanner: oye, quien te manda a ver hentai y contaminar el PC con virus?_

_Hi: al fic, al fic..._

_**Capitulo 10: Padre e hija.**_

_Después__ de darse un pequeño chapuson Tanner se dirijio a unas rocas, para sacar algunos mariscos, y pelear con cangrejos._

_- "Oh! mierda ya me cago, y estoy muy lejos para poder llegar a casa"( había llegado en el auto) - se estaba acomodando con un rollo de papel higiénico bajo el brazo, cuando vio a alguien llegar con una caña de pescar - " Joey?"_

_El rubio había ido a pie a si que llego después que el tricolor._

_Puso la carnada en el anzuelo, e hiso para atrás la caña y luego con toda su fuerza la impulso hacia delante, pero la caña salio volando y este quedo con el mango en la mano._

_- Jajajajajaja...- Tanner rió silenciosamente, bueno mientras estaba haciendo un deposito, saco su celular y se puso a grabar, claro tapando el micrófono de este por razones obvias - " esto es mejor que leer el periódico" :D _

_Después__ Joey bajo y se metió al agua para sacar la caña y subió tranquilamente. Volvió a intentarlo, solo que esta vez la caña no salio volando, se le engancho el anzuelo el la camiseta y con el tirón esta quedo alreves y sobre la cabeza del rubio._

_- Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja...- El tricolor ya estaba rojo tanto aguantar la carcajada. Y se paro, y se subió los pantalones y se acomodo mas cerca._

_Joey volvió a bajarse la camiseta un poco mas molesto, e intento de nuevo, esta vez el anzuelo se engancho en sus shorts y con el tirón se iso calson chino a si mismo._

_- Jajajajajajaja...weon ya para, que ya no doy mas! - Era cierto Tanner ya no daba mas._

_- Ta...Tanner, demonios de todas las personas que hay, Duke, Tristan, pero no, tenias que ser tu, el mas burlesco! ¬¬*_

_- Y, como va la pesca? eh. ^-^_

_- Vamos, quiero ir a casa.¬¬_

_- Y que paso con el almuerzo?_

_- Antes vamos a comprar pescado, se que no servirá de mucho, pero, no se lo digas a nadie._

_- Si, claro y de donde sacaras dinero?_

_- Tengo una mala suerte en pescar comida pero no dinero - Dijo sacando dos billeteras de su bolsillo._

_- Y cuanto dinero llevas?_

_- Creo...que...$200 dolares - dijo metiendo la caña de pescar en la parte posterior descapotable del jeep._

_- Ah, toma, amarrala bien - le lanso una cuerda y se subió al auto._

_- Y por favor Tanner no se lo digas a nadie._

_- No te preocupes, soy una tumba._

_- Como cuando perdí una apuesta y me dejaron en el centro comercial en calzoncillos, y con plumas pegadas por todos lados, y luego lo grabaste y lo subiste a Twiter ¬¬*._

_- Na, ahora es de verdad! - decía subiendo el vídeo a Instagram desde su celular._

_Después__ de comprar llegaron a la cabaña._

_- Mira que te dije, lindos ¿no? - decía Joey llevando 5 pescados colgando de la rueda de repuesto del jeep._

_- Joey!...ah que rico - grito Mai abrazando a su novio y echándosele encima._

_- No sabia que aquí hubiesen reinetas - dijo algo incrédula la ojicalipso._

_- Pero ahora ya sabes que si los ahí - dijo instantáneamente Tanner - Hey tristan has la fogata._

_- Ah, estoy...ocupado... - estaba besando a sere._

_- Oye Tab, estaba pensando en que como tu hermano llegara en dos días podríamos hacer una fiesta en la casa - dijo muy alegremente Joey - ademas de que podria conocer a muchas chicas._

_- Mas que la fiesta creo que estará muy feliz con las chicas per...- fue interrumpida por su celu - Hola._

_- Tab, por fin contestas tu!_

_- Risse!_

_- Hola quería decirte que abordare el avión esta noche, y si es que puedes ir a recogerme._

_- Ahh...ahhh!...eto..._

_- Tab, yo puedo ir - se ofreció Tanner._

_- No vez, ya esta, y de todas formas quien se ofreció?_

_- Ahhhhhhh!...un, amigo, sip un amigo - Tanner frunció el ceño - digo mi novio._

_- Mhhmmm...- dijo con malicia - con que una cabaña con una amiga? creo que olvidaron mencionar ese detalle._

_- Adiós!_

_Después__ de comer compensaron a darse cuenta de algo, donde iban a dormir todos?_

_- Hoygan, y si todas las chicas duermen en una habitación y los chicos en otra - propuso Duke._

_- No! - gritaron todos a unisono._

_- Yo puedo dormir en mi hamaca, pero Tab?__" en la hamaca se puede hacer cucharita"_

_- Yo no tengo ninguna obgecion._

_- Bien, ustedes tienen la hamaca, nosotros el segundo cuarto, Tristan y sere el primero,- decía Mai poniendo orden - y Duke..._

_- Puedo quedarme en el sillón?_

_- Solo faltaría tu hermano - dijo Mai imaginándoselo._

_- Mmmmm...con sus borracheras, y con sus resacas ni siquiera se preocupa de llegar a su cama, un día lo encontramos en la entrada de la casa._

_- Bien esta resuelto, creo que iré a dormir, Tab, bienes? _

_- Si! vamos date prisa - decía arrastrando a Tanner hacia la hamaca._

_- Y a esa que le pasa? - pregunto Duke._

_- Se llama, no lo han hecho desde hace 5 días - Respondió Joey._

_Tanner estaba poniendo unas sabanas alrededor de la Hamaca para ya saben, no los vieran._

_- Ya ven aquí de una vez!_

_- Si tomatito - lanso sobre la chica como si su vida dependiese de ello._

_- Ahhh!...ahhh!.._

_Todos quedaron perplejos, y no solo por los gemidos, sino que por que podían oírlos y eso que estaban todos sentados en la playa._

_Media hora después..._

_Tanner iba saliendo de la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y con facha de campeón y una sonrisa tonta._

_- Hola, que ahí?_

_- Tan rápido?_

_- No, es que la estoy dejando respirar, hasta yo me sorprendo de mi mismo._

_- Cachiporro - susurro Duke._

_- Virgen - contrarresto Tanner - consiguete una novia, a no ser que seas de esos raritos._

_- Uhhh...te cerro la bocota! - dijo Tristan._

_- Lo que pasa, es que yo no soy un play-boy como tu!_

_- Y de los mejores! y no olvides!_

_- Que cosa?_

_- Te gane!_

_- TANNER!_

_- Adiós voy a darme un baño...- dejo pagando a Duke, y se fue a unas rocas que tenían unas posas grandes - " ahhh...nada mejor que nadar desnudo"_

_- Es como te dije!...- unas chicas se acercaban, y los shorts de Tanner estaba lejos de su alcance - ...es solo una oxigenada._

_- "Mierda" disculpen?_

_- Ahy podemos entrar?_

_- Etooo...sip claro - por lo menos el agua evitaba que lo vieran desnudo._

_- Disculpe, pero, podríamos saber su nombre?_

_- Ah, si, claro, Foust, Tanner Foust - dijo dando la mano._

_- Ahhhh! Tanner Foust! el piloto de carreras que tiene 3 récords mundiales, y el soltero mas codiciado...ahhhhhhh! °¬°_

_- No eto yo..._

_- Mi nombre es Alison, es un gusto Tanner, o por dios nunca creí que te vería en persona. °¬°_

_- Si soy yo._

_- Yo soy Maya, oye y por esas casualidades, tienes novia? °¬°_

_- Si, si tengo._

_- Alison, debemos irnos. ¬¬_

_- Pero, tengo un amigo que tambien es piloto, su nombre es Duke, y esta soltero._

_- En serio?_

_- Sip, tambien esta Risse, el llegara mañana, de Alemania, saben mañana le daremos una fiesta sorpresa y bueno, estan invitadas._

_- Mañana, a que hora? °¬°_

_- No lo se, creo que sera mejor que vallan, como a las 7...bueno señoritas debo irme - dijo parandose y olvidando que no traia ropa - "oh, mierda" O/O - recojio su ropa rapidamente y se fue._

_- Ohhhhh! vi el culo de Tanner Foust °¬°_

_- Yo vi otra cosa, mucho mas grande °¬°_

_Tanner salio tan rapido como pudo, y comenzo a ponerse su ropa. Y se dirijio a la cabaña._

_- Hey, Duke, te consegui novia._

_- En serio?_

_- Sep, y si preguntan soy Tanner Foust, poseedor de 3 marcas mundiales._

_- No es justo, ningun famoso se llama Joseph Wheeler - lloro Joey._

_- Ni tampoco Tristan Taylor - continuo Tristan._

_- Decian? - pregunto Mai junto con Serenity_

_- Q-que...nunca te cambiaria por nada del mundo._

_- Ahhh...que lindo eres cuando te lo propones Joseph..._

_- Ya bueno, y donde esta Tabitha? - pregunto Tanner._

_- Todavia esta durmiendo, creo - respondio Serenity._

_En el sueño de Tab..._

_La rubia se encontraba en una oscuridad obsoluta._

_- "Donde estoy?" - pero derrepente dibiso a alguien, y comenso a seguirle - Hey, espera, quien eres - la persona era un hombre alto con capa roja y ropas egipcias antiguas, tenia el cabello en puntas - por favor no me dejes aqui! - el sujeto se volteo solo un instante - Tanner!...Tanner vuelve no me dejes!_

_Por fin logro alcansarlo, para llevarse una gran sorpresa._

_- Tanner, eres tu?_

_- Si y no - fue todo lo que dijo._

_- Quien eres?_

_- La pregunta es quien eres tu._

_- Yo, yo soy Tabitha Muto, hija de Yugi y Rebecca Muto._

_- Niña ni siquiera sabes quien eres - dijo hacercandose y poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla - yo soy un faraon que a vivido por 5.000 años._

_- Y tu si sabes quien soy?_

_- Si eres la princesa Tabitha, Hija de Anzu Masaki y el faraon Atem._

_- Padre? - dijo con difucultad y soltando lagrimas._

_- Mi pequeña - la abrazo como si fuera un bebe - perdoname, perdoname por dejarte sola, por dejarte a ti y a tu madre solas. Pero no podia evitar la muerte._

_- Por que tienes esta apariencia como la de..._

_- Tanner?_

_- Si, por que?_

_- El es mi reencarnacion, pero eso no significa que el sea tu padre, yo soy una de sus almas._

_- Dime, como era mama?_

_- Ella...ella era asi como tu, para ella primero eran todos, enemigos amigos o desconocidos, antes que ella, y sus ojos, ah sus ojos solo con verlos ibas al cielo y volvias, eran esactamente como los tuyos - la rubia se sonrojo un poco - su cabello, era castaño, y no se como le hacia pero siempre olia a quillai._

_- Era hermosa?_

_- Si, hija quiero que hagas algo por mi, si?_

_- Dime._

_- Se feliz, y has felices a los que te rodean, lucha por quien amas y jamas te des por vencida._

_- Padre._

_- Vamos, ahora debes irte, alguien te necesita._

_- No, puede irse a la mierda, quiero quedarme contigo, por fin te conoci._

_- No vez, tienen la misma actitud... adios...y no olvides siempre estare alli, siempre y cuando me necesites..._

_- No! espera!_

_Fin del sueño..._

_- Tab! despierta! vamos, despierta! por favor no me dejes!_

_- Tanner?_

_- Por fin, crei que...- dijo llorando y abrazandola con gran preocupacion en su mirada - ...crei que jamas volveria a ver tu sonrisa de nuevo_

_- Ya estoy aqui, no te preocupes._

_- Como quieres que no me preocupe, si no reaccionabas, estas mas palida que de costumbre ...- se aferro con mas fuerza a ella - ...estas fria..._

_- Lo siento, no queria preocuparte - susurro debilmente._

_- Tanner ya fui por el auto! - dijo Joey - Tab estas, estas, no vuelas a hacerlo - dijo llorando y corriendo hacia la chica y abrazandola - chicos! miren quien decidio despertar!_

_- Amiga! - gritaron Mai y Serenity a unisono_

_- Duke, Tristan ya dejen de llorar! - grito Tabitha - y vengan aqui!_

_- Quieres algo? agua, tienes hambre? - dijo Tanner preocupado - vamos al hospital!_

_- Estoy bien no se preocupen, de seguro me desmaye, lo unico que quiero es estar con ustedes._

_Despues de bromear un poco todos se fueron a dormir y Tanner se recosto sobre la hamaca, abrazando a Tab._

_- Hey, como te sientes? - pregunto susurrando el ojicarmesi. _

Sitting here wasted and wounded

At this old piano

Trying hard to capture

The moment this morning i don't know

'cause a bottle of vodka

Is still lodged in my head

And some blond gave me nightmares

I think she's still in my bed

As i dream about movies

They won't make of me when i'm dead

_- Me siento bien, creo que estan exagerando - la rubia estaba acurrucada sobre el._

With an ironclad fist i wake up and

French kiss the morning

While some marching band keeps

Its own beat in my head

While we're talking

About all of the things that i long to believe

About love and the truth and

What you mean to me

And the truth is baby you're all that i need

_- Creo que, el gatito, fue muy brusco - dijo burlandose._

I want to lay you on a bed of roses

For tonite i sleep on a bed on nails

I want to be just as close as the holy ghost is

And lay you down on bed of roses

_- Jajajajajajaja...por que no duermes un poco?_

_- No, tu eres la enferma no yo. Asi que estare bien._

Well i'm so far away

That each step that i take is on my way home

A king's ransom in dimes i'd given each night

Just to see through this payphone

Still i run out of time

Or it's hard to get through

Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you

_- Y como le haremos para ir a recoger a mi hermano?_

I'll just close my eyes and whisper,

Baby blind love is true

_- Ya veremos, tal vez envie a Joey con un letrero colgando de su cuello que diga " se busca a Risse Muto"._

I want to lay you down on a bed of roses

For tonite i sleep on a bed on nails

I want to be just as close as the holy ghost is

And lay you down on bed of roses

_- Jajajajaja...te amo...- dijo besandolo._

The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry

The barkeeper's wig's crooked

And she's giving me the eye

I might have said yeah

But i laughed so hard i think i died

_- Tambien yo...mas que a nada en el mundo... no se que haria sin ti ...por eso debes descansar, vamos duerme que no me movere de tu lado - dijo arruyandola entre sus brazos._

When you close your eyes

Know i'll be thinking about you

While my mistress she calls me

To stand in her spotlight again

Tonite i won't be alone

But you know that don't

Mean i'm not lonely i've got nothing to prove

For it's you that i'd die to defend

_- Mhmm...no te preocupes, por que siempre estare hay, solo para ti...- dijo quedandose dormida entre sus brazos._

I want to lay you down on a bed of roses

For tonite i sleep on a bed on nails

I want to be just as close as the holy ghost is

And lay you down on bed of roses

_Al dia siguiente Tab se desperto pero su novio no estaba ahi, en su lugar estaba spaik acurrucado sobre ella, pregunto donde estaba y su respuesta fue:_

_"Tanner iba a recoger a Risse al aeropuerto internacional de Los Angeles"._


End file.
